Daughter Of Nyx
by Monsterpanda
Summary: Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood become best friends with Lilith Nox, daughter of Nyx, after she knocks out Nancy Bobofit and tutors Percy in mythology. Will she side with her friends or will she side with the guy she loves? What happens when Nico pops up?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey peoples, I wrote a Percy Jackson fan fiction before but it wasn't going the way it was supposed to and was too close to the book. I'm changing it now to another idea I had. Check polyvore for outfits. **_

"_Lilith darling please!" my step mother shrieked, I rolled my eyes, "What Angela" I said getting up from my bed, "You were supposed to be up for school twenty minutes ago to go to your new school." I shrugged and walked back into my room, I hated pretty much everything right now, there was just about three months left of school, nearly two, and I had gotten expelled for bashing a girl's face into a locker and apparently blinding her brother. They didn't get anything done to them for torturing me on the daily though. I sighed and walked around my room looking for something to wear. _

"_Here darling" I turned at the sound of Angela's British accented voice; I sighed and took the clothes from her. "I know they're a bit too girly but you should make a good first impression" she continued, "That's the only good impression they'll get" I muttered before slipping on a strapless bra and the clothes she gave me, a black Jeane Blush Emmy lace top and white skinny jeans. I liked it but it was girly. I slipped on my converse and my necklace that my real mother left me when she died giving birth to me, my father hated talking about her, then did my make up to look like a galaxy with sparkles to look like stars. _

_I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder before grabbing a water bottle and heading downstairs where my step mom was waiting, "Ready? I'll be driving you over to Yancy Academy" she said with a smile as she handed me a muffin, I managed a smile as I took the muffin and went to the car with her, "Are you sure you've never died your hair?" she asked as we drove, I nodded in response, "It's black with tints of purple and blue, it's really beautiful." I smiled "Thanks" I said with a mouthful of blueberry muffin. _

_The rest of the thirty minute drive was silent except for when we stopped to get something for me to eat at lunch because apparently there was a field trip today, by the time we arrived I was fully awake and had downed two water bottles and had snuck my iPod into my backpack. _

_Angela walked me into the main office, "Good morning Mrs. Nox, pleasure to see you again. How is Mr. Nox?" the lady asked, "He's splendid but at the current time he's back in London for business." Angela said with a smile which was betraying her actual feelings, she hated when my dad was away on business but it happened often. I hadn't seen him in four months but Angela went and saw him last month while I was stuck at a sitters. _

"_Well here is her class schedule, she won't need it for today because we have a field trip but she will need it for tomorrow, it's a pleasure to have you here Miss. Nox" she said, "You look beautiful today" she added, "Thank you ma'am, please call me Lilith" I said, she smiled and nodded before continuing her conversation with my step mom._

_After a few minutes Angela left and the dean, Mrs. Smith, to show me around Yancy. It only took twenty minutes to show me around, it was rushed but I understood the layout…somewhat….I knew where the dorms and main office were so I was going to be fine tomorrow. As we finished our rushed little tour we saw that the students were getting ready to head for the bus, "I just need you to sign something real quick then you can go to the second bus." She said, I nodded and followed her to the office which thankfully was by the buses. _

_I took the sheet from her and signed in all the places that she and my step mom didn't sign in then took the blue raspberry lollipop she held out for me before walking out to the buses. I walked onto the second bus and plopped down next to a scrawny kid with a boat load of acne and the start of a wispy beard, um last time I checked this school was sixth through eighth and this field trip was for sixth graders, he seems a little old…I shrugged and waited as another kid ran onto the bus and took the seat across from me. _

"_Hi, I'm Grover" I turned to see the kid beside me was talking, "Hi, I'm Lilith" he smiled for a second before it quickly faded, he started sniffing the air around me…"Um…do I smell bad or something?" I asked in confusion and offense. "Oh, no!" he said immediately, "You smell great, like um like raspberries, grapes, rainfall and I think anarchy for her by axe" he took a sniff after everything he said. "I'm slightly creeped out now" I said puffing my cheeks, the kid across from us laughed, "Grover don't scare her on her first day" Grover smiled sheepishly and apologized "It's cool" I smiled, "Hey Lilith, I'm Percy" the other kid said, "Grover here is my best friend" _

"_That's cool, I like your eyes" I said, his eyes were a blue green that reminded me of the ocean, "They're like tiny oceans" he smiled, "Thanks" by this time we had been driving for several minutes. Suddenly an annoying laugh, a mix of a wheezing hyena and a dying donkey would be a good way to describe it, plagued my ears as Grover got his in the head with something red and brown. "Oh god that's nasty" I said in distaste as he sighed as more globs hit him in the back of the head. Percy offered to switch spots and agreed, he wanted to sit with his friend. _

_I looked back to see a girl with wild dark yet bright ginger hair and freckles that reminded me of the time I sprayed my cousin with liquid orange Cheetos. Percy let out a soft growl as he and Grover started talking, "I'm guessing yall don't like her" I said to them, they nodded, "We hate her, she hates us." Percy said, after muttering something about wanting to kill her. I winced as another glob of what now looked like and smelled like a ketchup and peanut butter sandwich smacked Grover in the face. _

"_That's it" I said standing up and going over to her and her friends who resembled a gang of baboons and orangutans, "Little bitch with no soul, leave him alone" the girl looked offended, "My name is Nancy, Nancy Bobofit!" she shrieked, "Oh god, your name is as atrocious as your face" her glared at me slightly confused. I punched her hard enough to knock her out for the remainder of the ride then walked back over to my seat after threatening her little monkeys. _

"_Wow" Percy said with a smile, I laughed and took some wet naps and a baggy from my backpack, I traded seats with Percy again and started to clean up Grover's' hair and face, soon enough he was all clean. I sprayed him down with the small can of men's axe I had in my bag for emergency purposes, he did not need to smell like ketchup and peanut butter. "Thanks" he said with grateful smile. "I can't believe no one saw that" Percy said in disbelief as he looked around at the people who looked as if nothing had happened. _

"_I have that kind of luck, it's like some dark veil just appears around me and the person fighting, it's happened at the many schools I've been expelled from. I only get expelled for something getting blown up or the people I beat to a bloody pulp risk telling the deans or their parents." I shrugged and almost fell out of my seat as the bus jolted to a stop. _

_I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder before following Grover out with Percy behind me. "Who is that?" I asked pointing to a guy in wheelchair with a scruffy brown beard. "That's Mr. Brunner; he's great so you'll love him if you have his class." Percy said, I handed him my schedule, "You have it same hour as Grover and I" he said "And that is?" I asked pointing to a little old lady with a stern distasteful look on her wrinkly face "Mrs. Dodds, you'll hate her" he rolled his eyes and I giggled, "Alright, why is she wearing a leather jacket?" I asked him, "We don't know, she always wears it, like 24/7" he gave her a weird look as I shrugged and followed the rest of the class and Mr. Brunner into the museum. _

"_Mr., Brunner" Mrs. Dodds said, "We have a new student" she walked to him and handed him a piece of paper, "Lilith Nox, come forward" he said in a dramatic tone causing everyone to laugh or smile. I walked toward him, "Hello sir" I said with a bored look, "Welcome to my class, please introduce yourself, I wouldn't ask you to do this but you've come so late" he said, I nodded and turned to face the mass of sixth grade Latin students. _

"_Hey yall, my name is Lilith Lillian Nox; I was born here in New York but lived in Alabama for near 8 years before moving back here, my dad is a famous Lawyer, he's away in London right now for business though, I got expelled from my last school, Martin junior high for getting into a fight and bashing s girls face into a locker, mess with me and you'll be next" I said casting a glare to Nancy and her gang of monkeys. They backed away and started to talk amongst themselves. "You could get in trouble for that threat but I'll let that slide because it's your first day, good luck with Percy and Grover" he said as I walked back to them. _

"_Nice ending" Percy said clapping, I laughed as Grover smiled, we continued talking and walking until Percy had to explain a picture on a stele. He stumbled through it but got enough of it correct, "Do yall need help with mythology?" I asked, "I don't but Percy does, do you know about it?" Grover asked, "I actually know quite a lot, my dad has made me study it whenever I have had free time since I could read, which I suck at by the way." I shrugged, "I could tutor you" I told Percy, "You suck at reading?" Grover asked, I sighed "Well, um, yeah I do but it's not because I don't try. I have dyslexia and adhd." _

_Grover nodded and excused himself to go to the bathroom, Mr. Brunner wheeled himself after him, "I have the same problems, don't worry" Percy said with a smile, his black hair was messy and his smile was easy going but somewhat nervous, "You okay?" I asked, he nodded and shrugged as we walked out to have lunch before heading back to school. Grover joined us a few minutes later, "Hey, you alright?" Percy asked him, "Yeah" Grover said, "just hungry." I took my lunch out and gave him half of my sandwich then gave Percy my other half before eating my bagel with nutella. _

_We talked for a while; we shared our lunches as we did. Everything was going great, especially for a first day until Nancy came up with two of her friends. "Hey losers" one of her friends with ratty blonde hair said, Nancy was caring an overly ranchy salad with what looked like chocolate milk spilled in it, "Nasty" I said scrunching up my nose. She smirked at me; her teeth were yellow and crooked. She turned to Grover, who was sitting on the edge of a large water fountain, and dumped it into his lap. _

_The next second I knew everything went dark and Nancy was screaming that she had been pushed, the ratty blonde was screaming something about a dark cloud and a hand of water while the other blonde was screaming that she couldn't see; her eyes were completely black. Mrs. Dodds ran over looking pissed, Grover stood cleaning himself with more wet naps and Percy looked beyond confused. _

_What the actual fuck just happened. _

"_Miss. Nox and Mr. Jackson come with me, now" the last part came out as more of a hiss, "Lilith didn't do anything" Percy protested, she growled and grabbed our arms pulling us to the stairs. She looked at us both with pure anger in her beady eyes, "Follow me, children" she hissed before walking off, we turned back to where Grover was cleaning himself and looked to find Nancy and her friend with ratty blonde hair chasing the other blonde who was still screaming something about being blinded. I burst out laughing as she ran into a wall and fell into mud, Percy laughed with me, we turned back to see Mrs. Dodds at the end of the long hallway. _

"_How did she…fast" Percy said confused, I shrugged and ran after her with him, she had gone into a room at the end of the hall but once we walked in she wasn't there. "Mrs. Dodds?" we called out confused as we looked around. "Which one of you took it, which one of you took the lightning bolt?!" was yelled in a voice close to a hiss, we turned quickly to see Mrs. Dodds standing atop a seven foot crate, "How the fuck did you get up there" I said dazed, Percy made a weird squeaking sound, "Was it you Jackson?!" she hissed as she shuddered, "No! I-I didn't take anything!" he screamed in fear and confusion, she hissed "Liar!" before jumping into the air and shifting into a creature with leathery bat wings, long sharp talons, glowing black eyes that looked something like barbeque coals, her teeth became jagged and sharp, _

"_A furrie" I choked out, she cackled, "Time to die sweethearts" she said swooping down to Percy, I knocked him out of the way causing Mrs. Dodds to grab my arm with her talons, blood gushed out of a jagged cut she made, I fought against her grasp but couldn't manage to get away. "Percy!" I screamed in pain as she jerked me around digging her talons deeper into my skin. "Percy, what ho!" I turned to see Mr. Brunner and Grover; Percy had a golden sword in his hands._

_He waved it to catch Mrs. Dodds attention, he succeeded. She threw me onto the chandelier; I yelped and held onto the side as it swung. Mr. Brunner looked frantic as he looked between Percy and I, Percy looked terrified as he slashed open Mrs. Dodds, she evaporated into a pile of sulfuric smelling yellow powder. "Mr. Brunner!" Percy dropped the sword as I fell onto the marble floor. I shrieked in pain, Mr. Brunner quickly wheeled himself over as Percy held me in his arms. "Two broken ribs, major bruising, ambrosia and nectar." The words were familiar "God food" I choked, he looked at me hiding a worried smile as they gave the drink and square slices. _

_***Around three hours later**_

"_Lilith, wake up" I groaned as Percys voice pulled me from sleep. "What?" I asked as I tried to move but gasped in pain, my arm was bandaged and my back/side was killing me. He helped me stand and walk over to the full length mirror on the door of my dorm room. I pulled up my shirt; a huge bruise covered half of my back and side. "Fuck" I said fixing my shirt. "They said it never happened." Percy said confused, "They said it wasn't real" I shook my head, "Oh really? Then how did this all happen?" I said as I sat back down, "Mr. Brunner said you slipped in the museum when you were goofing around, he said because you got hurt so bad that you aren't in trouble, as for your arm he said you cut it on one of the statues when you fell" I shook my again "No. It wouldn't have been this bad…" "Mrs. Dodds is gone; everyone is acting if she never existed. _

_This went on for months, us being extremely confused and believing we are completely crazy, we both had overwhelming nightmares of the furrie Mrs. Dodds. The end of the term was coming, Percy seemed both happy and upset about it, studying became harder but I hoped he could pass. _

_Exams rolled around, I finished my Latin exam, which was mine, Percys and Grover's last exam, and I finished second to last while Percy was last. He quickly graded them. Percy got a C while I got a B, both of us were happy with that. I started to walk out with him when Mr. Brunner called Percy back in, I waited outside for him. _

_A dean came by and noticed me, "Hello Miss. Nox, give this letter to your mother please" she said with a smile. As she walked away I tore it open, my heart sunk. I was only here about three months and I was already kicked out. I wasn't allowed back next year. I sighed ad stuffed the note into my backpack as Percy came out, tears were forming in his eyes, he wasn't allowed back next year either. _

"_I'm so sorry" I said hugging him, he sniffled and squeezed me before we both walked back to our dorms to pack everything up. _

_**Thank you for reading, please review leaving feedback. I can only post on the weekends due to school. **_


	2. He Didn't See It

_**A/N: Hi, I hope yall liked the first chapter. I don't own Percy Jackson and make no profit from writing this fanfic; I only own new characters and events. Want to see out fits for my characters? Look on my polyvore. **_

_***Percys p.o.v**_

_I groaned as I reluctantly woke up, today I had to leave Yancy for good. It meant never seeing Mr. Brunner again, never messing with Nancy Bobofit and probably never seeing Nox again. I got out of the dorm bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt before pulling on a pair of converse that I hoped were mine. Grover was already awake and dressed; I didn't even try to look at him. I don't think I could without asking about what happened last night with Mr. Brunner. _

_After I had helped Nox pack up and she helped me I walked her to her dorm, on my way back I heard Grover and Mr. Brunner talking about someone stealing a lightning bolt, me being found out, saying how strange Nox was to them and something about a winter solstice and how they don't have enough time. I threw my bags over my shoulder and went over to Noxs' dorm she answered on the fourth knock. "Hey" she said sleepily as she brushed her hair._

"_I need to talk to you" she nodded and pulled me in, "the girls I roomed with already left." She said setting her bags on her bed. "Last night after I walked you to bed I started to go back to my dorm when I heard Grover, he sounded like he was upset so I followed the sound" I started, Nox sat across from me listening "And then?" she questioned, "I heard them talking about us" I explained all that heard, "That makes no sense" she said irritated, or I think that's what it's called. "They saw me, well they didn't know it was me but yeah you get it. I ran and hid in a closet but when they passed me looking for well me I heard what sounded like an um horses hoofs" her jaw dropped._

"_A horse. In the school. Near midnight." she hit her head on the bed post. "THIS MAKES NO SENSE" yeah she was irritated. "It's too early for this" she muttered as she took a purple sticky note from her backpack and scribbled on it quickly. "Call me whenever you get the chance, I have to go my step mom is here" she stood and grabbed her bags; I followed her out with my bags. Grover met us at the front of the school, "Bye" she said looking sad, Grover hugged her, I narrowed my eyes as I saw Grover slip a piece of white paper into her back pocket. _

_A few minutes later a girl with curly blonde hair walked up, she had brown eyes but was really pretty. "Time to go Lilith" she said, Lilith turned and sighed, "Bye guys" she gave us another hug before turning back to her step mom. "Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood" her step mom said with a smile, "Pleasure to meet you both" Grover smiled and hugged her, I just kinda stood there. "How did you know my name?" I asked, "Oh just little Lilith here" she said quickly. "Wait what?" Nox said confused. "Nothing darling let's go" Nox just shrugged and followed her step mom._

_I shook my head and walked with Grover to the Greyhound._

_***Lilith's p.o.v**_

_I don't ever remember telling Angela their names but I guess it is possible it slipped out while I rambled on about what's been happening. "Want to go get some coffee?" she asked, "Sure, if I can have a muffin and they do that special thing." She nodded and smiled, by special thing I mean…I don't know what I mean. Any time I get coffee Angela has to order it, it turns out ten times better every time she does. _

_After a few minutes we arrived at the coffee shop, we were standing in line waiting when I got deathly bored. I plugged my ear buds in and My Only One by All Time Low started playing, I smiled and looked around. Angela was texting so walked away and looked behind the counter to see them making the coffee. I took just a glance before Angela pulled me away and a glance was all I needed. "What, he had, what, so many, and he, like, with the and the what?" I choked out, my eyes wide. Angela looked at me confused, "You're just tired, go sit darling" I nodded still majorly confused; I sat down at the nearest table and looked down at my two arms. "Not possible, it-it just doesn't make sense…it doesn't make sense" I muttered. I shook my head and got back up after a few minutes and stood beside Angela while she ordered, she didn't notice me. _

"_Oh no Mike, it's completely fine she's just getting curious and was dazed dear. Oh, and Chiron called, he worked, yes I think he does. She might be" I heard as I walked up, "She has become friends with Perseus Jackson, yes, I did hear, I hope it isn't. War it'll bring. Oh they'll be great friends and oh yes remember two shots of nectar" She continued, "What?" I asked, she looked down with wide eyes, "I said two shots of caramel" I narrowed my eyes and sighed before walking away. _

"_Too much curiosity will kill the kitten" the coffee guy said in a hushed voice, I rolled my eyes. This makes no sense. _

_***Percys p.o.v**_

"_Percy, just please take this" Grover said with a sigh as he handed me a piece of white rectangular paper, I read the fancy script with a lot of difficulty. _

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_ Half-Blood Hill_

_ (800)-009-0009_

"_Uh, what's Half-""Don't say it loud!" Grover yelped covering my mouth, "It's just my summer home, call me if you need anything, if anything weird happens or whatever" I nodded slipping it into my pocket "Promise me" he looked at me pleadingly, "I promise" I said, he looked slightly relieved but still looked nervously around the almost empty greyhound. "Dude, nothings gonna happen" _

_I spoke too soon, seconds after I said that the bus stopped due to engine difficulty. The bus driver pulled to the side of the road as the bus gave out then ordered everyone off. Grover grabbed his crutches and we walked off the bus with the other twenty or so passengers. We had broken down on a stretch of country road, no place you would really notice unless you broke down here. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old fashioned fruit stand. _

_The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I have ever seen. _

_I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one while the lady on the left knitted the other, the woman in the middle held a big basket of electric blue yarn. _

_All three of the ladies looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather; their silver hair was tied back with white bandanas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. _

_The weirdest thing was that they seemed to be looking straight at me. I turned to Grover, his face was deathly pale, "You okay?" I asked "tell me they aren't looking at you, please tell me they aren't. Are they?" he asked. _

"_Yeah, weird, think those socks would fit me?" he hit my knee with his crutch, "Not funny, not funny at all" I shrugged and looked back at the old ladies at the fruit stand, the one in the middle pulled out a big set of scissors, gold and silver, long bladed, like shears. Grover caught his breath and started to move toward the bus, "On the bus, we're getting on the bus Percy." He pried the doors open and climbed inside, no way I'm going in there while it's this hot out here. _

_The three old ladies were still looking at me as the middle lady cut the string of yarn; I swear I could hear the sharp sound of the snip from across four lanes of traffic. Suddenly I heard the bus start up, I turned and looked at the bus driver, he had a steaming hunk of metal in his gloved hand. He threw it into the grass and hit the hood of the bus with his cap "Damn right!" he whooped, "Everyone aboard!" he cheered getting back in with everyone else._

_I hurried onto the bus to a frantic Grover who demanded to know what I had seen. "They cut it, snipped the cord" I repeated myself for the twelve time. _

_***Authors p.o.v**_

_Percy and Grover went on talking about what had occurred as the bus started to pull away from the curb and drive off slowly. If only Percy had stayed just a few minutes longer or just simply looked out of his window he would have seen a black smoke bind the string together again, in place of the cut was a black circle, the fates continued their sewing with sly smiles. All part of their plans, everything was falling in place perfectly. Young little Grover had no reason to fret just yet. _

_*__**Percys p.o.v**_

_I reached my apartment; I stayed in the office and called Nox. I fished the piece of purple sticky note paper out of my pocket and quickly put a few dollars into the machine. "Hello?" her familiar voice came over the line, "Hey Nox, you won't believe what happened" I started, I explained what I had seen with the old ladies and she explained something that happened at the coffee shop. "He had how many arms?" I asked confused, "At least four on each side" she said, "I have to go, I'll try to call later" I said quickly, she said goodbye then the line went dead. _

_My asshole of a step dad was standing beside me, "Oh, you actually have a friend?" He sneered pushing past me with a 24 back of beer, I sighed and took my things up to our apartment and to 'my' room. I hated him, my step dad Gabe was a complete asshole and over worked my mom Sally. He treated her like shit when she should be treated like a queen, any woman should, well especially my mom. _

_I walked past smelly Gabe and his poker party, before I could pass them he jumped up and took the 100 dollars from my pocket, I had made that by selling candy to other students. "Give it back dickbag" I said making a grab for it, he slapped me across the face. "You live under my roof Percy, it's time you start paying rent" he said counting out my money, "I expect another hundred by Monday" he said, "Why should I pay if you don't" I said snatching my money and shoving it back in my pocket. _

_Seconds later we were sprawling around the living room fighting; his poker buddies all got up and left without another word. I bashed Gabe in the head with a vase, he was out cold thank fucking god. I moved out from under him and started to clean the mess that was made. _

_I've been home for no more than three hours and I've already got into a fist fight. I sighed and went to the restroom where I cleaned the blood off my lip and cheek; I was going to have a black eye but nothing major, Gabe would be worse. I walked back to the front room to see Grover, my mom and Nox standing there shaking and wet, Nox and Grover looked by far the worst._

"_Grab your bags Percy, we have to go" my mom said, I looked at them confused but from the pain and worry in their eyes I decided it would be best to question it later. I grabbed my bags then slipped on my favorite hoodie then we all ran down to the parking lot, got into Gabe's car and drove off, Nox was shaking in the backseat with Grover and I. "I know it's a lot to deal with sweetheart but it'll be okay" my mom said as we zoomed away from the apartments, we passed Montauk beach "We'll have to visit our cabin one summer soon" my mom said trying to hide her pain and worry. _

"_What's going on?" I finally questioned now that the shaking Nox was asleep cuddled into Grover and I. "I'm sorry Percy, for everything that's happening, for everything that you've gone through" she sounded close to tears as she tried explaining something about a special camp that we were going to. By now it was night and storming, I still didn't understand what was going on. _

_Nox woke up; she was still shaking and must have been extremely cold. I took the hoodie I had put on onto her, she looked grateful but still was shaking, just not as bad. Suddenly Nox gagged, "It's back!" she shrieked, Grover looked back, so did I. a huge black figure looking near 9 feet tall and bulky like a furry football player. The smell of ground beef filled the air causing us all to gag. "Sally, faster!" Grover yelled as Nox pulled the hood of my hoodie over her head. _

_**Thank you for reading, review please, hopefully yall liked this chapter. **_


	3. Waking up to Darkness

_**A/N: **__**I do not own Percy Jackson, just new events and characters/ pairings. I make no profit from my crappy writing either. When certain scenes come in, such as Percys fight with the Minotaur I will skip to the next day because I don't want to mess up the scene but flashes will occur. **_

_***Lilith's p.o.v**_

_I groaned softly as I slowly opened my tired eyes, I sat up in the bed I was sleeping in. "W-what happened?" I asked Grover who was sitting between Percy and I. "The Minotaur came Lilith, he-he took Percys mom and he almost killed both of you. You just wouldn't listen to him, you ended up blinding the Minotaur and running down half-blood hill, you got a girl- Annabeth Chase- to run up the hill to Percy. If you hadn't have he would've bled out and died." He rushed through the major things with teary eyes, "I remember some things" I said, "You've been asleep since you fainted when you saw that Percys leg was broken from his fall off the Minotaur, last night" I nodded, it was a nasty sight-the pale white bone sharply snapped in half and protruding from his bloody leg._

_I winced at the memories of last night, I slowly sat up and looked towards the door as a girl with curly blonde hair came in with a guy with blonde hair, they looked like they could be related. Both were tan, blonde and tall, the only major difference was their eyes and laugh lines. The guy had a few and his eyes were blue but held darkness and secrets while the girl didn't look too happy and her eyes were a swirling grey, like an internal storm brewed in her mind. _

"_Hello Lilith" the girl said, "I like your eyes" I said without much thought, she smiled "Thanks" she handed me a glass of water then tended to Percy who was still asleep. "In case you're wondering your friend will be as good as new in a few days. He has trauma and his leg is still healing, we want him to stay asleep during the healing, it's pretty painful" she said, her voice held wisdom and she seemed to think she was superior. _

_I shrugged and took a sip of the cold water, "Is there a um shower here?" I asked, "Yeah, you can shower in here for now but once we get everything settled you'll shower where the rest of us do" Annabeth said, I nodded "Alright." I grabbed my back pack and bag from by my bed as she said "Luke, show her the showers" _

"_Come on" the guy said with a reassuring smile, once we were out of what I guessed was the infirmary I asked him "So, you have a few secrets" he looked down at me trying to hide the surprise he felt. "Dark secrets at that" I added, he cleared his throat, I shook my head and looked up at him. "And how do you know that?" he asked curiously "Your eyes give it away, such pain and darkness" he raised his eyebrows at me, "Lilith, right?" he asked, I nodded, "Do you know who your godly parent is?" he asked suspiciously "My what?" he shook his head and his easy going smile appeared again but his eyes still held the pain and darkness, but now also held curiosity. _

"_Here are the showers, after you finish head to cabin eleven. You'll be staying there until you are claimed, it's been happening less frequently but maybe you'll get lucky." He said, I snorted "I doubt that, things never really go right for me." my voice was bitter, I sighed "But thank you, will you explain what's going on after I shower?" he nodded with a smile. _

_I turned my back on him and walked into the bathroom, I set my things down and looked through my things before pulling out something to wear along with my shampoo and conditioner that had taken to Yancy and didn't have time to take out of my bag before Grover came. I shook my head and set my clothes on the counter, I turned on the hot water before stripping down. I put my dirty clothes into a bag that was empty. _

_I got into the shower and washed the dirt and blood off of myself, by the time I was done an hour had passed and I smelled strongly of blackberries, raspberries and dark chocolate. I brushed through my black curly hair and slipped on a black jawbreaker skull tank, white jean shorts, my vans, my necklace and a three knot wolf bracelet. I did my usual make up and left my naturally curly hair down._

_I took my things and set them down beside Percys bed, "I'll be back later, Luke wanted to see me." I told Grover who nodded "Be careful Lil, he's been acting a little weird lately" he seemed scared; I smiled and headed out to the cabins in the distance. I reached the cabins; they were arranged in a U shape. I looked back the way I had walked, the house was huge. It was about five stories tall, it was sky blue with a white trim, it was pretty and reminded me of a seaside resort my step mom and dad had gone to. A few people were staring at me openly while others snuck glances. I rolled my eyes and glared "What are you looking at?" I called out in an irritated voice, their eyes widened and a few them whispered something about an Ares child. _

_I looked across the strawberry field being tended by, satyrs? My eyes widened slightly, I shook my head as I turned away from the fields. Impossible Lilith, I thought as I sighed. The forest was huge and dark, I'd have to check that out tonight, there was a lake near the woods, and the cabins were nestled right next to them. One looked to be connected to it. _

_There were twelve cabins total, odds on the left and evens on the right. They were the strangest buildings I have ever seen, number nine had tiny smoke stacks and looked like a tiny factory, number four had tomato vines growing on the walls and a roof made out of real grass while cabin seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so bright in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. _

_They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a few basketball hoops. I think Percy would like those. In the center of the field was a huge stone lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon the hearth smoldered. A girl around nine years old was tending the flames, poking the burning coals with a stick. _

_I continued walking until I got to the first two cabins; it was easy to tell that the cabins were based off Greek gods and goddesses once I saw the statues. The first two were Zeus and Hera's cabins. I smiled and continued walking around the cabins ticking off which cabin belonged to which god or goddess; it was strange that so many were missing. I shrugged and walked to number 11, it was the only cabin that actually looked like an old summer camp cabin, well very old actually. The only thing that stood out was a caduceus over the doorway, meaning this was Hermes cabin. _

_I knocked on the door and it swung open, a boy with shaggy sandy blonde hair and mischievous eyes opened the door, ah yes the god of messengers and the god of thieves. I smiled, he kinda reminded me of shaggy from Scooby doo. "Are you undetermined?" he asked narrowing his eyes, "Yes, she is" Luke appeared behind him, a few people gave a groan as he said that. I rolled my eyes as Luke walked out and walked around with starting to explain. _

"_So, the Gods and Goddesses are real. Not just Greek ones but Roman ones, Chinese and all of the rest?" I asked then quickly added "And a lot of them have children with mortals, creating demigods which everyone at this camp is?" he smiled and nodded "And don't forget that all the monster are real." I puffed my cheeks and sat in the grass as he continued explaining about how cellphones send up a signal to monsters and a few other things that get their attention, and then he explained what we do here at camp and how it is protected. _

"_Wow, so you and Annabeth were really good friends with Thalia?" I asked; he looked pained as he nodded. I pouted as he looked at the ground; he explained what had happened to them. I hugged him tightly once he finished explaining. "I'm so sorry" he hesitated but hugged me back tightly. It seemed as though a hug was a completely foreign thing to him. "Your father is Hermes, right?" I asked, he looked like he was but I was unsure since Hermes cabin also had undetermined demigods. Which I found bullshit; it couldn't take that long to send a sign that a child was yours._

_Luke agreed with me that it was complete bullshit, "Yes I am" he stiffened slightly and hatred crossed his face, "Well you don't look too happy about that" he sighed "I hate him. I hate all the gods and goddesses." Thunder boomed in the sky. He rolled his eyes, "I'm guessing Zeus wasn't too happy about that comment" he smiled and shook his head, "They take time to show their unhappiness but not claim their children, doesn't make sense to me." I shrugged, "Doesn't make sense to me either, how old are you?" he asked, "I'm thirteen, what about you?" I asked, "Seventeen" he said simply. The sun was getting low in the sky now, "We should probably be heading back now" he said standing up, he took my small hand into his, a cloud of blackness engulfed our hands, his eyes widened "Whoa" I said, he hesitated but pulled me up. He held my hand until the darkness disappeared. _

_He looked confused but ignored it; we walked back to cabin eleven just as what seemed to be the sound of a conch shell was heard. "Dinner time" he told me. We had to get into line in order of seniority so I was going to be last but Luke had me stand behind him, he said it was because I was new but others argued that he never did that to anyone else. I smirked and gave them all a look, immediately they all shut up. Luke smiled and we headed out to dinner. _

_We were the last cabin to arrive, we all got our food which smelled amazing, Luke looked down at me "Scrape a good portion of your food into the fire then either say a Gods name or make a prayer, I explained earlier how they like the smell" I nodded and did as I was told, "Mama, please help me find a place here. I already feel like I don't belong with any of the people here" it was a pathetic thing to say but I couldn't think of anything to say, "To my mother" I said scraping a little over half of my food into the fire, the smell wasn't what I was expecting. It smelled of blackberries, raspberries and dark chocolate. Odd. _

_I walked back to the table, Luke pulled me onto the bench beside him before I could sit with a few girls who were waving me over, they glared at him as he chuckled and brought me into the conversation with his brothers. "You definitely aren't a Hermes kid" one kid said, "I can tell, yall are too sunny" I said in faux disgust, they smirked as we continued talking. "Clarisse" a girl said out of nowhere, "Shut your trap" a girl growled from behind me, "Up newbie" I rolled my eyes as I stood and faced her. _

_She was about 5'9 while I was 5 foot; she was very built and had dark brown hair. She was pretty but um covered in dirt and sweat. "What do you want?" I asked in annoyance, "Just wanted to check out the fresh meat, people are saying you might be a Ares kid." Her face was that of disgust as she looked me over "Too small" she said at last, "I wouldn't want to be an Ares kid anyway" I said with a bored expression, she growled in response "And why not?" she asked, "Because that would mean I would be related to you" I made a disgusted face, she growled and was about to hit me when darkness over took her, she screamed and went sprawling on the floor, my gaze never leaving hers. _

_After a few minutes of everyone being shocked Luke noticed I was causing it, he shook me and the darkness dispersed. She lay shaking on the floor, her eyes black, "I can't see!" her voice held anger and fear; I laughed and shook my head. "Idiot" Luke said looking at her; I looked at him with a sad smile. "I didn't mean to" _

_He sat me back down as a cloud of blackness shot from the sky and landed in front of me, the darkness was beautiful and every male seemed to be lured to it except Luke. "Hello my daughter" a voice like silk said; the darkness formed into a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. "Nyx" Luke said looking between my mother and I. Everyone bowed but looked shocked, "My daughter will need a cabin of her own, come with me Lilith and bring your little friend" her voice was soft as she talked to me but dark as she regarded others. Luke stood and set me on the ground, we walked past everyone as we followed my mother. She stood and created a cabin; it was made out of the shadows but was solid. Silver 13 was above the doorway, "Thank you" I said, and she smiled then hugged me before disappearing. _

"_Shadow traveling, you'll be able to do that with some practice" Luke said with a smile. "Here, I want you to have this" he pulled a glowing blue necklace from his pocket and carefully slipped it on me, "It's beautiful" I said with a smile. _

_**Thank you for reading, to see pictures of Lilith check my profile. It'll be kinda closer to the top, check polyvore for her outfits. **_


	4. I Don't Understand This Feeling

_**A/N: I don't own anything but new characters and events, if you want to know what Lilith looks like then look at my profile for a link and to see her outfits check my polyvore, her outfits are labeled Lilith.**_

_***Luke's p.o.v**_

_I can't believe we have a daughter of Nyx at our camp, I saw her at the Summer solstice. She and Zeus have an alliance, a strong one at that, which is probably the reason why she was able to come into our camp and make a cabin for Lilith. I sighed as I paced my cabin, my cabin mates would be coming back from dinner soon but I wanted to be alone. _

_I grabbed a six pack of Dr. Pepper from under my bed and put a jacket on with board shorts before running out of my cabin, through the woods and onto the beach. I sat in the sand looking up at the stars, I wasn't too fond of the water but not many campers came out here and they definitely wouldn't tonight. _

_I stiffened as I heard a twig snap, I stood and drew a dagger from my pocket, the woods were full of creatures that couldn't be trusted. I walked forward just as Lilith stepped out and pulled a leaf from her curly hair. I smiled and walked up to her, "Hey Lilith" I said in a whisper, she looked up surprised but happy. She was still wearing the necklace I had given her an hour ago; it would help her in the future whether she chooses one side or the other. I hope she chooses mine. _

_She pulled her ear buds out and hugged me before walking to where I had set the soda; she sat down and looked out across the water. "You like the ocean?" I asked, she shrugged "I guess, I mean it's pretty and everything but I can't go in it" I looked down at her not yet sitting, "And why is that?" I smirked as she blushed and shook her head "I don't know how to swim" she sounded embarrassed. I chuckled softly._

"_Shut up!" she squeaked out, she was adorable I thought as she giggled and shook her head. "Here, give me your hand" I said holding my hand out to her, she gave me a skeptical look "Oh come on, I won't bite that hard, you can trust me Lilith" her smile softened as she took my hand, I pulled her up and took my jacket off. "I'll teach you" _

_I pulled my shoes off along with my shirt; her cheeks were crimson red at this point. "Your turn" she was hesitant but pulled off her shirt and shorts. I smirked; I didn't think it was possible for her cheeks to get any redder. I took her hand and walked down to the shore line. She didn't hesitate to step into the water but once it got up to her waist she started to get closer to me until my arm was around her waist. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you" she untensed slowly and we kept walking until the water was to her shoulders._

_***Nearly two hours later**_

"_Luke!" Lilly squealed as I tickled her unleashing her giggles, I chuckled and let her go after a few minutes of her thrashing around trying to get away. "See, swimming isn't that hard" I said, the look on her face suggested that she had completely forgotten why we were even in the water. "Oh, yeah totally easy" she smiled which caused my smile to grow. I stepped toward her, her small frame was merely an inch away from mine, I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her pale cheek in my hand, she looked up at me. Our smiles were gone and were replaced with-with something else that I can't explain._

_I pulled her closer by her waist and softly pressed my lips to hers, she made a small sound that resembled a whimper. Her hands were on my chest as she responded, our kiss deepened as I picked her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled away after what seemed like an incredible forever of kissing her soft plump lips, her smile was small but blissful. She softly traced the scar on my cheek before looking into my eyes. "Still so dark and pained Luke, you shouldn't try carrying so much alone, it's not good to keep such dark things in." _

_Pain gripped me at her words, she cared. "I'll help you carry whatever pain you have" she said softly, sadness was visible in her big blue eyes. "I don't want to hurt you" my voice cracked, "I know you don't Luke, you'll make the right choice in the end, I can tell" her words gave me strength, her voice was soft and her touch was gentle. I leaned into her hand and kissed her wrist. "I don't understand this feeling" I said in almost a whisper. "For now there is nothing to understand" _

_I smiled smally and kissed her soft lips again, we stayed like this for an hour or so, just pressed together kissing and every so often when we pulled away to breath we would talk, her voice getting sleepier every time. Her eyes awakened something I couldn't explain. "We should get going" I said, she looked sad but nodded. I carried her to shore and noticed that I hadn't even touched the soda; I shrugged and set Lilly down._

"_Is it alright if I call you Lilly?" I asked, "Only you can" she said pulling her clothes on, I smiled and put my shirt and shoes on, "Are you cold?" I asked her, she nodded and ran her fingers through her wet hair. "Here" I said putting my jacket on her and kissing her forehead" she smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheeks. "Both?" I asked, "Yes, don't want to leave the other one out" she joked. _

_I took the sodas in one hand and held Lilly's little hand in my other, she yawned as we walked slowly and carefully through the woods, the harpies would be coming very soon. They were supposed to go lenient today and tomorrow on Lilly but weren't going to go easy on me. _

_I walked Lilly to her cabin; I explained more things about the gods and this camp to her. "Well at least I won't be alone anymore" she said with a small sad smile. "What do you mean?" I asked, we were standing by the door, neither of us wanting to leave, I still didn't understand why. "My dad is always away on business trips, I haven't seen him in months. Usually my step mom is busy with work and book clubs and whatever else she does, whenever my dad is back in town I see him for a day or two then he's gone again with my step mom for a little get away since they don't see each other often, which is bullshit because she visits him every other month when he is away." She shrugged, "I'm usually left with a sitter or just left alone because they forgot to get me a sitter, happens quite often." _

"_What about your mom?" she asked after I hugged her, "She, she's gone" I said, she looked at me slightly confused, "She's gone mentally, stuck in a time of long ago, when I was a little kid and had to run away to be safe" sadness flashed in eyes, she hugged me tightly. She was surprisingly strong for someone so small._

_I stiffened as the sound of the harpies rang through the still night air. I wouldn't have enough time to get into my cabin. Lilly guessed that and pulled me into her cabin; her closed the curtains and locked her door before going to the bag beside her bed. She pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a camp half-blood shirt that Chiron probably gave her. By now my shorts were dry so there was no problem with my clothes; she quickly changed out of all of her clothes and pulled on panties along with her pjs. _

_I shook my head and looked away, I took my shirt off and lay in her bed, "Scoot over" she said with a smile, she lay beside me, her head resting on the black and white pillows. I pulled her closer to me, there was an ache for her touch that I loved but hated. She smiled sleepily as she moved away and set her iPod on the nightstand, a song started playing "Hold onto me by Mayday Parade, one of my favorites" she said before snuggling back into me and slowly drifting to sleep. I stayed awake listening to the song a few times before finally letting myself sleep. _

_***Two days later, Lilith's p.o.v**_

"_You're doing great Lilly" Luke said as we finished sword training, "Thanks" I smiled as I walked to the other side of the circular arena to get a cold bottle of water. I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and wiped the sweat off my face, thank gods I didn't wear make-up. I drank my water as Luke sparred with another camper, one from his cabin. _

_No one said anything about Luke being in my cabin; mostly because I woke him up early and had him go back to his cabin, after many kisses he left. I smiled remembering the past few nights and rushed early mornings, it never was, him staying the night but it ended up that way since we ended up talking longer than we should have. _

_I sat down and took the sword Luke had given me; he said he had someone make it for, a guy named Beckondorf I think. Άγγελος του Σκότους was engraved on the blade, a girl named Annabeth was teaching me Greek so I was able to easily understand what it said: Angel of Darkness. I smiled and shook my head; Luke saw me and smiled as he disarmed another kid. _

_I still trained with cabin eleven and ate with them since Nyx didn't have a table and Luke wanted me to train with him. "Lilly, lunch" he said, we all went to lunch which was only around 30 minutes long. I sat beside Luke after burning my offering to Nyx and Zeus. _

_Luke held my hand under the table as we ate and talked to other cabin eleven campers. I've learned not to call them Hermes kids because not all were, some were and you could tell which. After we ate we went back to cabin eleven, I helped them clean everything up. They tried to keep everything clean so they didn't have to freak too much when it was inspection time. _

"_Want to go practice some more?" Luke asked, "I think we've practiced enough for at least two hours of rest" I said with everyone agreeing, I was sitting on Lukes bed. "Cabin dismissed" he called once everything looked decent. The campers walked out and went to do something such as the rock lava wall, archery or volleyball. Luke smirked as he sat beside me and kissed my cheek, "You're doing great in sword training" he said kissing my jaw line I pushed him away and gave him a look as I said "Luke, stop that" he smiled and shrugged. _

_We sat talking and kissing every now and then, soon some campers came back in to rest. I was about to go out to the lake when a knock was heard, a random guy that I still didn't know answered the door and mumbled something then groaned, a few others did too. Luke rolled his eyes and took my hand in his as he walked to the door. I stood at his side, "Now campers" he began in his easy going voice, "That's what we're here for, come in Percy, you have a spot over there on the floor" the guy opened the door fully and in stepped my friend. _

_I gave a smile as he went to his spot where he set his stuff. "This is Luke, he's your counselor for now" Annabeth was blushing as she looked at Luke, Luke noticed but didn't seem to care at all even though they had history together. "For now?" he asked, "You're undetermined Percy, meaning you stay here until your godly parent claims you, all undetermined campers come here, the cabin of the God of travelers, and other things" I muttered the last part causing Luke to try an hide his smile. _

"_How long will I be here?" he asked me, "Until you're determined," Luke answered instead. "How long will that take?" everyone started laughing, I rolled my eyes and many quieted as they noticed my expression. Luke had his arm around my waist which Annabeth didn't seem to like, "Percy, let's go so I can show you the volleyball courts" she said, he looked ready to say something but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out whispering to him as they walked. _

_I shrugged and watched them, "They'd make a cute couple" I said without much thought, "They would, as long he doesn't hurt I'm okay with it. She like a little sister to me, after all we went through it's hard not to think of her as my little sister and want to protect her." I smiled, "She likes you" he sighed and nodded, "It'll pass, she's just young and grasping the guy that saved her life, she'll see soon enough that I'm an older brother to her" _

_We walked to the lake and sat on the pier, I took my shoes off and let my legs go into the water, Luke did the same. We sat there walking for a while, Percy ended up joining us after an Aphrodite camper came by and told us what Percy did. I started laughing and almost fell into water but Luke stopped me. "So, he's a child of Poseidon" I said to Luke after the guy left, Luke thought for a minute "Possibly" he continued thinking after Percy arrived. He freaked when he saw the naiads at the bottom of the lake, "Just Naiads Percy, we learned about them in Latin class" he went blank for a second "Oh, yeah" he smiled and looked down at them, they waved and so did he. "Annabeth is right, they are major flirts. "We should head back, it's almost dinner time" Luke said pulling me up, I put my shoes back on then walked back to cabin eleven, "Annabeth told me there was only 12 original cabins" Percy said, "Yep, the thirteenth is mine, I was claimed the second night here by mo mother Nyx" I said, "Why are you with Hermes cabin then?" "She is with my cabin to train during the day and to eat because Nyx doesn't have a table and because she wants to sit with me" Luke said, I smiled and nodded "Pretty much" _

_Percy seemed exhausted; we heard the conch horn as we arrived at the cabin. Everyone was outside and lined up; Percy was directed towards the back while Luke had me by him as usual. After we got our dinner, Luke and I explained to Percy what to do; he didn't understand it but did it anyway. "It smelt like the sea" he said to me as we sat down, the campers near the end of the table waved him over. Overly flirty girls, I rolled my eyes and sat with Luke and his friends/brothers. _

_Afterwards we headed to the amphitheater where Apollos kids lead us in a sing along, Percy sat beside me and Luke, and he was laughing and seemed to enjoy it. "This is great" he said as he moved back onto his seat on the wood, he had fallen over from laughing too hard. Luke and I smiled, "It really is, we do it every night, soon you'll get the routine and fall in love with this place" an Apollo girl said with a bright smile. _

"_Come on Percy, time to head back" I said as the conch horn was blown, Luke smiled and nodded meaning tonight we would swim again. All the campers gave hugs to friends before running, walking or jogging back to their cabins; some were still stuffing s'mores in their mouths. I smiled and walked with Luke while Percy walked with the Stoll twins. Luke kissed me "goodnight" which was basically a kiss of see you in an hour. _

_**Thanks for reading; hopefully it wasn't too bad/horribly written. And to the guest who really doesn't like Luke erm well because he loves her, he doesn't want to admit it but he does, just wait you'll see as the story develops. **_


	5. Capture the Flag Begins

_**A/N: Hey guys, I do NOT own the Percy Jackson series and do NOT make a profit from my crappy writing. **_

_***Three days later, Percy's p.o.v**_

_"I'm tired" I groaned as I slumped onto the ground beside Annabeth, Grover and Nox. "Nox, how are you liking camp?" Grover asked as she dumped a bottle of cold water on me. "I guess I like it, it's not bad but does have a few problems but that really isn't something to talk about" she said. Annabeth looked at curiously then shook her head, "Feel better?" Nox asked, I nodded. _

_Surprisingly I did feel better, less tired and more energetic now, probably just the rush of the cold water running down my armor. We had been sword practicing with Luke and other Hermes campers, Nox and I, Annabeth was just on the rock wall. The rock wall sucked, it spewed lava from random holes and if you didn't climb up fast enough an avalanche would send you flying down covered in rocks. I hated it and so did Nox but Annabeth was great...like at everything._

_I smiled at her and she looked away, Nox rolled her eyes with a smile Grover looked at her. She leaned over and whispered something, he nodded with a smile. "What did you say?" I asked her, she shrugged "Just how excited I am for capture the flag, you're going to be with cabin 11 and Athena right?" she asked, I nodded. It was weird how she never called cabin 11 the Hermes cabin but I never said anything._

"_What about you Percy?" I looked over at Grover and shrugged, "I like it but I'm not good at anything" I was wacked in the back of the head by both Annabeth and Nox, "You're amazing at canoeing and swimming plus you're a great sword fighter. You just have to keep trying." Nox said, "Yeah, Percy you're great at those things but you've only been here for a few days. It takes time to get into it all and learn how to do it properly" Annabeth added, "I mean, I doubt you'll be good at archery though" Grover teased with a smile._

_We laughed and talked for a bit more until Nox had to go up against Luke, she was great and graceful with both a sword and bow and arrow. Maybe she could help me with learning it since she was knew more. _

"_Dinner soon, back to cabin!" Luke called out, Nox was pulled away by a few Hermes girls so Luke walked with me. "Any clue who your father is yet?" he asked, I shook my head "They keep telling me to be faithful but it's difficult" I said finally, "It is, just give it time I guess. The Gods are busy" his tone was bitter and mocking, I looked up at him "Why do hate the Gods so much?" other the four days I knew Luke I could tell he hated them, every time he talked about them his voice was bitter, hateful, cold and sometimes emotionless. Nox seemed to understand him but I didn't, not even Annabeth did. She admitted that when we were walking around yesterday, she said she didn't understand Luke anymore. She still cared for him but things weren't the same and seemed to be getting worse until Nox arrived and gave him something to hold on to. _

"_Good question" he smiled easily, "It'll be answered soon, just wait" we stayed the silent until we reached the cabin, Nox looked upset and Luke rushed to her side. It was weird how he can go from care free Cali looking guy to caring, loving protective and, if I didn't know better, boyfriend._

"_What happened?" I heard him ask as I sat on the floor near my things, "Your sisters keep saying since I'm not in cabin 11 I'm not included in the Athena team, they're trying to force me to move over to Aries side" she shrugged but Luke looked upset now. _

"_Don't ever talk to her again" he glared at the three girls who had taken Nox from his side while walking to the cabin, it wasn't something anyone was used to seeing, no one had seen him upset in a long time, Luke noticed and smiled again as he engulfed her in a hug then walked to door again as the conch horn was blown. The cabin lined up in order of seniority and we made our way down to dinner, we went through the usual routine of scraping a good portion of our food into the fire and walking back to our table. I hesitated to keep walking as we passed cabin threes table, since the first time I saw cabin three, which is Poseidon's cabin, I've been drawn to it but Luke dismissed it as curiosity but walked over to Nox and started talking to her. _

_I was having the same feeling now to his table, sea shells decorated the sides of the table and bench. Connor Stoll nudged me along and Nox looked worried. She looked up at Luke and started hurriedly talking to him. I don't know why she seemed so worried but I guess it's because she's a girl, I've never been able to understand them and probably never will. _

_*__**Lilith's p.o.v **_

_If Percy really was a son of the Sea God that would mean trouble for everyone, mostly him and his father. Maybe that's why the sea and sky have been so unpleasant, Luke seemed to be worried too but at the same time that glowing pain and secretive darkness hinted that he would be ecstatic if Percy was. I wanted to know what Luke was thinking, what he was keeping from everyone but he wouldn't tell. All he would say is that things will be better for all of us soon that he was going to make everything better. The crazy flash in his eyes every time I asked terrified me because something told me I would lose him because of it, maybe I shouldn't care that I could because he was just friend but there was something more than friendship feelings lurking within this odd and twisted heart of mine. _

_The tables of demigods seemed to be charging with electricity, everyone was happy and excited for capture the flag but I don't really know, I felt like something would happen during it that would make things a lot worse and dangerous. _

_I shrugged off the feeling and continued picking at my food, I'm pretty sure I was the only one who didn't really feel excited about tonight, even Percy was laughing and joking as his energy raised for the game tonight. Luke had his arm wrapped around my waist as he ate and talked to other campers. Sometime later Chiron and Mr. Douche, no I mean Mr. D…naw not really…announced that the games would start soon, everyone gathered together with their team as their leading cabin ran in holding up their banners. _

_Aries banner was blood red with his symbol, a slaughtered boars head with spears while Athena's was a silver grey with an owl and an olive tree. Both were about ten feet long. I looked over at Percy who made a disgusted face as he saw Aries banner, he noticed me giggle and walked over as Chiron said something else I wasn't listening to then weapons appeared on the table, I took my sword from my pocket. _

_It was similar to the pen sword that Chiron had given to Percy at the museum to slice Mrs. Dodd's except mine just shrunk and looked like a toy until I held it and said what was engraved on it in Greek. Luke had already given me armor yesterday and trained with me on the beach so I didn't get myself too hurt, he kissed my forehead then walked to Percy and helped him pick out a weapon and give him armor that Chiron said would fit him but It didn't really and Luke noticed. _

_**Hola, hopefully yall thought this chapter was at least okay. Um, leave a review I guess. Check polypore for outfits and my profile to see pictures. Bye, bye **_


	6. Son of the Sea God

_**A/N: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, I only own new characters and events and to Nevah Nyrum Nico is tagged because he is going to be a main character, I'm going to be tagging others but I need to figure out how first ._. Please excuse my stupidity .-. **__**(Annabeth and Percy will still get together because come on, they're awesome together.) **_

"_Percy! Come on!" I shouted as Percy snapped out of being shocked that he was going to be in actual combat, it was something we both had to get used to I guess. He ran up and stayed by my side, Luke was leading us with Annabeth, "So, you ready to get pulverized by your Ares friends?" I asked, he smiled and shook his head "No." We ran into the forest and to a huge pile of rocks called Zeus' fist, our flag was placed at the top. A few people were left there to guard it while the rest of us to creek that provided the half way mark but in actuality was closer to Zeus' fist, the stream flowed all the way back to Zeus' fist, it became deeper and wider over there. If I was right about who Percy's dad was he would need to stay by the water. _

"_Percy" I said after Annabeth finished talking to him, he seemed upset that we had to stay here, "What?" he asked kicking the water, "Stay by the water, don't stray" he looked confused but nodded. After a few minutes of hearing nothing we both became bored, Percy started skipping rocks in the creek while I played dark matter. Suddenly a deep growl was heard from across the clearing, Percy began walking forward right when the growling was cut off by the screams of what I could tell were Ares warriors. Fuck. _

"_This way!" Percy's head snapped to the side, "Clarisse." He whisper growled, I stood with my sword ready, within seconds four Ares campers were in front of us, we backed up to the very edge of the creek. "They left the new kids here" one of the girls laughed, I rolled my eyes, is that really what they were worried about? _

_Clarisse stepped forward to Percy while two popped out of the forest and grabbed my arms causing me to drop my sword, they forced me to the floor and wouldn't let me up. I might need to start lifting. _

_***Percy's p.o.v **_

_I swear to Gods I'm going to die. _

_I almost tripped backward into the stream when Clarisse pulled a ten foot spear with a barbed head that flashed with red electricity. Nox seemed fascinated with it, wait when did she end up on the floor?_

_She struggled against the two built guys' restraining her, "I will gut you like the dirty fucking pigs you look like!" she growled out, darkness was seeping out of her and into them but they held their ground, even as their eyes turned black. "Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed, Nox hit her head on the ground. Five total, we're dead. _

_I managed to sidestep the first kids swing but these guys weren't as stupid as the Minotaur, surprisingly. They surrounded me and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear. My shield deflected the point but I felt a painful tingling all over my body, my hair stood on end and my shield arm went numb, the air burned. _

_Why did her stupid fucking spear have to be electric. I fell back. Another Ares guy slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt. _

_They could've kicked me into jelly but they were too busy laughing. _

"_Give him a haircut" Clarisse barked, "Grab his hair" I managed to get to my feet, I raised my sword but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew. Now both my arms felt numb, Nox would say something perverted about that. _

"_Oh wow" Clarisse said, "I'm scared of this guy, really scared" she teased._

"_The flag is that way" I said trying to sound angry but I'm afraid it didn't come out that way "Yeah" one of her siblings said, "But see we don't care about the flag. We care about to asses that made our cabin look stupid."_

"_You do that without our hel-OW!" Nox screamed out, one of the guys had bashed her head on the tree. _

_Two guys came at me, I backed up toward the creek, tried to raise my shield but Clarisse was too fast. Her spear stuck me straight in the ribs. If I wasn't wearing an armored breastplate, I would've been shish-ke-babbed. As it, was the electric point just shocked my teeth out of my mouth. One of her cabin mates slashed her sword across my arm leaving a good size cut, seeing my own blood made me sick-warm and cold at the same time. _

"_No maiming" I managed to say, "Oops" the girl laughed "Guess I just lost my desert privileges" she pouted and rolled her eyes. She pushed me into the creek and I landed with a splash, they all laughed. _

_I guessed as they were through with laughing I would be dead and Nox would have to watch, but then something happened. The water seemed to wake up my senses, as if I'd just had a bag of my mom's double espresso jelly beans. _

_Nox made a squealing sound as the cut on my arm started healing. Clarisse and her cabin mates came into the creek to get me but I stood to meet them. I knew what to do, I swung the flat of my sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off, I hit him so hard I could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled into the water. _

_Ugly number two and three came at me, meaning Nox was knocked out on the floor. I slammed one in the face with my shield and used my sword t shear off the others guy's horse plume, both of them backed up quickly. Ugly four didn't look too anxious to come at me but Clarisse kept going, the point of her spear crackling with energy, as soon as she thrust I caught the shaft between the edge of my shield and my sword and I snapped it like a twig. _

"_Ah!" she bellowed "You idiot! You corpse breath worm!" she probably would have said worse but I smacked her between the eyes with my sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek. _

_Then I heard yelling, elated screams and I saw Luke racing toward the creek with a two Hermes kids flanking him and a few Apollo kids behind him fighting off the Hephaestus kids. Clarisse got up and muttered a dazed curse, "A trick! It was a trick!" they stumbled after him but they were too late, they made it across the creek to Athena's team territory, we won. _

_I looked around for Nox but she was gone. _

_As Luke crossed over to friendly territory our team erupted into cheers as the red banner shimmered and shifted to a sparling silver, the boar and spear shifted into a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. _

_Chiron cantered out the woods and blew the conch horn as our team lifted Luke onto their shoulders cheering, the game was over and we had won but Nox was still gone. I was about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to me in the creek, said "Not bad hero" _

_I looked but she wasn't there, "Where the hades did you learn to fight like that?" she asked, the air shimmered and she metalized holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she had just taken it off. "I um I don't know…where did you come from?" I asked dazed, "Invisibility hat, gift from my mom" she said._

"_You set me up" I was angry, "You knew Clarisse would come after me while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out" she smiled "I told you, Athena always has a plan" "A plan to get Nox and I killed!" _

"_Look, I was coming as I fast I could and I was about to jump in but you didn't need it, by the way where is Nox?" she asked, "She disappeared, I don't know. I'm guessing one of the Ares campers that was holding her down threw her somewhere" Annabeth looked angry then confused. "How did you do that?" she asked pointing to my arm, "I didn't, they did." I pointed to the Ares campers, "It's just a sword cut" I added, "Uh, no. It was a sword cut." I looked down and saw that what was a gash was now a tiny whit scratch that was slowly fading until it disappeared. _

"_Percy, step out of the water" she said, "No, Nox said to stay in the water. I don't know why but I'm gonna listen" Annabeth's jaw almost dropped as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the creek, every bit of energy I had was sucked out of me. Annabeth caught me before I fell, "Oh Styx, this is horrible….I thought it would have been Zeus" I was about to question her when I heard the canine growl again, it was louder and followed by a familiar scream. Luke jumped down from his friends shoulders and ran to mien and Annabeth's side. _

_The cheering died immediately, Chiron yelled something in Greek that I made out as "Stand steady! My bow!" Annabeth drew her dagger and I drew my sword as a huge black hound the size of a rhino with lava red eyes and fangs like daggers burst through the trees. Nox was nowhere to be seen. Luke paled and his scare seemed to stand out more than usual. No one moved or said anything except Annabeth who shoved me back and yelled "Run Percy!" _

_I tried to but the Hound was too fast, it jumped over Annabeth and Luke landing straight on me, I let out a groan of pain and tried to fight against it but it was huge. The monster started to claw at my armor, the pain was overwhelming. There was a cascading of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper ripping one after the other. _

_The hound fell dead at my side, from the hound's neck sprouted hundreds of arrows. By some strange miracle I was still alive, I couldn't manage to even try to look down at my chest which I knew was shredded pretty badly from the pooling warm wetness that I felt there, another second of the hound shredding me and I would have been delicatessen meat._

"_Di immortals!" Annabeth said, "That was….a hellhound…Chiron! They're from the Fields of Punishment….they don't…they can't….they just they're not supposed to…" she rambled trying to speak "Shh child, someone summoned it" Chiron said, "Someone inside the camp" Luke stood off to the side, his head hung, he looked torn but it was probably because Nox was gone still, most likely because of the monster…the hellhound I think she called it. _

_Clarisse had the nerve to yell out "It was Percy! Percy summoned it!" a Hermes camper yelled out in response "Why would he summon something that attacked HIM?!" a few others agreed then she yelled out "Then Lilith did it! Look, she's nowhere to be seen!" Luke stepped toward her with his sword against her throat "Don't ever accuse her of something like that, she didn't do it, maybe you did. We all know how you hate Percy" _

"_Enough!" Chiron bellowed, Luke walked away to the edge of the creek as Annabeth said. "Percy, you're wounded. Quick, into the water" I didn't think I could move "I'm okay" I lied, "No you aren't" she helped me up and into the creek. I sat in the water, everyone including Luke gathered around me. _

_Instantly I felt better, by a lot. I could feel my shredded chest closing up as he blood washed away with the rushing water. The campers let out a collective gasp, "I-I don't know how this is happening..." I said trying to apologize but their attention turned to something above my head, I looked up to see the fading green light, spinning and gleaming, a three tipped sear: a trident. _

"_Your father…" Annabeth murmured "This is really not good" _

"_It is determined!" Chiron announced in a strong voice, all around the campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin who looked pretty pissed about it. The only person who didn't was Luke who ran off through the forest. _

"_My father?" I managed to ask completely confused, bewildered. _

"_Poseidon" Chiron began, "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God!" _

_**This chapter was almost completely from the book because it was a big part and I didn't want to alter it too much so yeah I didn't sorry. Another chapter will be posted Saturday, this week is the last week before my winter break. WOOOO. (The 23**__**rd**__** through the 3**__**rd**__**) **_


	7. She Loves You

_**A/N: Hey yall, I'm officially on winter break now. So happy about it, very little school work and sleeping till like 10 (hopefully) I feel so sick and ugh it sucks so much but yeah, here's a chapter of this little fanfic. And just as a reminder I do not own the Percy Jackson series, I only own new characters and events. (And very slightly own events that happened in the book but have had slight changes) **_

_*****__**Luke's p.o.v**_

_I ran through the woods to another small clearing, Lilith sat there with a piece of cloth pressed against her leg. The hound I had summoned didn't obey me, there were bloody scars running from her thigh to her to her ankle. "Lilith..." I walked forward, as she looked up at me. "You summoned the hell hound, didn't you?" she asked, I sighed and sat beside her, her pale leg was covered in blood. "Let's get you to the infirmary" she nodded and let me pick her up. _

"_Why did you go after the hound?" I asked her as I walked through the woods with her in my arms, "I didn't know it was the hound, I felt something pull me in that direction after two of the Ares douches threw me against a tree, I have scrapes from the bark on my side and the tree didn't seem too happy about it either." She said looking up at the sky, we were out of the woods and the sky was dark. _

_I took her into the infirmary and laid her on a bed, Argus was sitting in a corner watching us, I looked at him and he nodded as Apollo kids came in to make sure everything was right. They turned pale as they saw her leg. "Oh gods" one said as they started getting things to clean her leg along with nectar and ambrosia. _

_I moved to the chair beside the bed and watched them clean the long cuts on her leg, I felt horrible about what I had done to her. It worked though, it riled up the campers, made them fear for their safety which is what was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to get hurt. I took her hand in mine rubbing soft small circles with my thumb, she winced as they cleaned the cuts. They gave her nectar and ambrosia before bandaging her leg, I remember them doing something similar to the cut on my face. What they used to wash it burned but it helped it heal properly. She would scar. _

"_She'll have to stay here over night so we monitor her leg and change her bandages" I nodded and laid my head back, "You can go back to your cabin, they're gonna need their counselor" they added "I know I can go back but I make my own decisions and I'm sure my cabin can fare one night without me" and if they couldn't well they're about to get a rude awakening. So would Lilith if she didn't come with me, I hope she does choose me. She makes me feel something I've never felt before, I just don't understand it. _

_The Apollo kids cleaned everything up and walked out to their cabin, only one stayed behind but they had to use the restroom. _

"_Why did you do it Luke?" her soft voice whispered, I got on my knees and moved closer to her, she looked into my eyes and placed her small hand on my cheek, I leaned into her touch and closed my eyes. "It's a part of what you say you see in my eyes" I said, my voice in a hushed whisper. "You can stop whatever is going to happen" she said, she sounded pained and seemed to be begging slightly. "I'm sorry Lilly but I can't" she sighed and shook her head moving her hand away. It hurt. _

"_Lilly, I'm sorry" I don't really know why I was apologizing but I felt the need to, I kissed her softly and stroked her curly black hair, she seemed so sad. "You're gonna leave like everyone else" she whispered before falling asleep, pain and sadness had overwhelmed her soft voice, I took a tissue and gently whipped the tears off her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry" I whispered again before crawling into the bed beside her, her leg across mine so they could easily get to it. Even though she was asleep she snuggled into my chest, a small smile crossed my lips as I pulled the blanket over us. _

_I didn't want to leave her, she was the only person, the only reason why I'm having a hard time with what I'm doing. I hate the Gods, especially my father for not helping my mother or I, even when she started to go insane from seeing visions of the future. I miss my mother but I don't think I could ever be around her again for a long amount of time without breaking down. _

_I kissed Lilly's forehead and slowly fell into a horrible dream filled sleep._

_It was Kronos, the golden coffin in the room again, "Soon Luke, it will fall into place." The cold ancient voice washed over me, the temperature seemed to drop as he spoke again "Convince her to join us Luke, I will grow stronger and we will over throw the Gods!" I knew I had to try but she was strong willed… "She loves you Luke" he added before his earth shaking laugh was heard, I shuttered and shook my head as I realized what he said, "I will try lord Kronos" _

_I awoke to Lilly shaking me, I bolted upright in the bed "You seemed to be having a bad dream" she whispered, I sighed and laid back down beside her, she was propped up on her elbows with her leg still across mine. "He just changed my bandages, it's four in the morning, and I'm sorry that I woke you but you were shaking and were freezing cold" her voice was worried but her eyes were sad. "Just a dream Lilly" I kissed her softly and held her close as we both drifted back to sleep. _

_**This is like incredibly short and boring, I'm sorry v.v hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow, bye, bye guys. **_


	8. The Quest Begins

_**A/N: Hola, I do not own the Percy Jackson series and I make no profit from my crappy writing, I only own new characters and events. **_

_*****__**Percy's p.o.v**_

_The nest morning Chiron moved me to cabin three, the one I had been drawn to when I was shown the cabins. I was alone here, which I guess was a good thing. I didn't have to share with anyone, I had plenty of room for my things: the Minotaur horn, my clothes and a toiletry bag. I got to make all the rules and sit at my own dinner table, I got to pick all my activities and didn't have to listen to anyone else. _

_And I was absolutely miserable here. _

_Just as I had just settled into a routine, I had just started to feel accepted, to feel I had a good, weird, home in cabin eleven and I might be a normal kid-or as normal as you could get as a half-blood-I had been separated from them like I had some rare incurable disease._

_Nobody openly talked about the hellhound but a got a feeling that they did talk about it behind my back, Lilith was attacked too but once the hound sensed me it left her alone. She had to go to the infirmary though, it tore up her leg pretty bad and apparently was gonna scar. _

_It scared everyone, the hellhound getting into our camp and attacking two campers. It gave me two messages: one, I was the son of the Sea God; and two, monsters would stop at nothing to kill me. They could and would even invade a camp that was always considered safe. _

_Almost all the other campers would steer clear of me as much as possible. Cabin eleven became too nervous after seeing what I had done to the Ares campers so my training sessions with Luke became one on one until I asked if he could bring Lilith in, mostly because I needed a longer break to heal from him bruising me up. _

_He wasn't afraid to push me harder anymore, we went hours of hardcore sword training, with Lilith there I could take a long break and watch them and how they work. They really liked each other but that doesn't mean she wasn't going to play dirty apparently._

"_You're going to need all the training you guys can get" he promised us, Lilith was lounging on the floor watching us as we were working with swords and flaming torches, "Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again, fifty more repetitions. _

_Annabeth still taught me Greek in the mornings, but she always seemed distracted and upset. Every time I said something she would just scowl at me, as if I just poked her between the eyes. After lessons she would walk away muttering to herself "Quest…Poseidon? Impossible...dirty rotten little…got to make a plan...Athena always has a plan" I was confused about it but I felt like I caused this. _

_Even Clarisse, queen bitch, kept her distance after the attack, though her venomous glares made it clear she wanted to kill me for breaking her magical spear and making a fool of her cabin again. I wish she would just yell at me or punch me or something, anything other than ignoring me. I'd rather get into fights every day of my life than be ignored. _

"_Nox!" I called into her dark cabin, she peeked at me from her closet and her eyes became worried "What is it Percy?" she asked walking out, I handed her the newspaper that I found inside the doorway of my cabin, she took a while to read it but once she finished a small growl was heard, "Idiots, all of them are. I would expect some God to deal with this before you become some criminal in both worlds" she growled out and rolled her eyes, "Have you been having dreams?" I blurted out._

_She snapped her eyes to meet mine, "You mean the dreams that seem so real you wake expecting to see that exact same thing happening or like it's some future telling shit?" she asked, I nodded. She sighed and shrugged "I have but Luke said every demigod gets them, it's normal Percy, don't worry too much but always try to remember them and if you don't think you can and you think they're important, write them down" _

"_Go back to your cabin, you need some rest" she said as I stood from her bed and hugged her, Luke peeked out from her closet "Night" he said before ducking back in, Nox giggled and shook her head "Goodnight Percy, sweet dreams" she hugged me again before I walked out and back to my cabin. _

_That night, I had my worst dream yet. _

_I was running along the beach in a storm, this time there was a city behind me but it wasn't New York. The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance._

_About hundred yards down the surf two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular with beards and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in electric blue the other in sea green. They grappled with each other, wrestled kicked and head butted, and every time they connected lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, the sea wilder and the wind rose. _

_I had to stop them, I didn't know why but I was pulled to the thought. But the harder I ran the more wind blew me back, until I was running in place, my heels digging uselessly in the sand. _

_Over the roar of the storm I could hear the blue-robed ne yelling at the green-robed one, "Give it back! Give it back!" like a kindergartener fighting over a toy._

_The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salty water. "Stop it! Stop fighting!" I yelled, desperately trying to be heard over the storm. _

_The ground shook, dark laughter came from somewhere under the earth and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood to ice. _

"_Come down, little hero," the voice crooned "Come down!" the sand spilt beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth, darkness laid bellow me, a small speck of gold was the only light and even that was very faint. My feet slipped, and darkness swallowed me. _

_I woke up, sure I was falling. I was still in bed in cabin three. My body told me it was morning but it was dark outside and thunder rolled across the grassy hills. A storm was brewing, I hadn't dreamed that part. _

_I heard a familiar clopping sound at the door, a hoof knocking on the threshold. "Come in Grover" I said sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes. "Mr. D wants to see you?" he looked and sounded worried, I stood from my bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a camp half-blood shirt and a black jacket as I asked, "why?" _

"_He wants to kill…I mean, I'd better let him tell you" nervously I finished dressing and fixed my hair, Annabeth used to get on me about it being too messy and all over the place. I followed Grover to the Big House._

_Ever since the attack I've been expecting a summons to the Big House, I was claimed a son of Poseidon. One of the Big Three Gods, they were supposed to have kids yet here I was. I figured it was a crime that I was alive. The other Gods had probably been debating on a good punishment for me, like the poor daughter of Zeus, and now Mr. D was waiting for me with their final verdict. _

_Over the Long Island Sound, the sky looked like an inky soup coming to a boil. A hazy curtain of rain was coming in our direction, I turned to Grover and asked if we needed an umbrella. "No" he said instantly. "It never rains here unless we want it to, perk I guess" I pointed to the oncoming storm, "What the hades is that then?" _

_He glanced up uneasily at the storm, "It'll pass around us, bad weather always does." He didn't sound so sure about it but I dropped the topic. _

_I noticed some campers were trying to go along with their normal routine, the Apollo kids were playing volleyball with the satyrs, and Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields making the plants grow. Everyone was going about their normal business but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm._

_I shook off the bad feelings as much as I could and walked up to the porch of the Big House. Dionysus was sitting at the pinochle table as usual, he was wearing his tiger striped Hawaiian shirt with his diet coke, just as he had on my first day…well my first day awake. _

_Chiron sat across from him in his fake wheelchair, they were playing against invisible opponents-two sets of cards were hovering above two empty chairs. _

"_Well, well. Our little celebrity has finally graced us with his presents" Mr. D said without looking up. I rolled my eyes and waited. _

"_Come closer" he said, "Don't expect me to kowtow to you mortal, just because old barnacle-beard is your father." A net of lightning flashed across the dark sky and thunder rattled the windows of the house. _

_Mr. D grumbled, "Blah, blah, blah" Chiron feigned interest in his cards, Grover cowered by the railing with is hoops clopping back and forth. "If I had my way" Dionysus started, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble but Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little whiny brats safe from harm." _

"_Mr. D, spontaneous combustion is considered a form of harm" Chiron interrupted. He grumbled again and mumbled something and started talking to Chiron while I looked up at the brewing storm, it was getting closer. _

"_Grover, Percy please come sit" Chiron said, he laid his cards down on the table "A winning hand" Grover said in attempt to lighten the mood I guess, "That I didn't get to use" he smiled for a second then became serious again. _

"_Tell me Percy, what did you make of the Hell Hound?" he asked watching me, just hearing the name sent shutters down my spine and caused Goosebumps to rise on my skin. He probably expected me to say something like: Heck, it was nothing, I eat Hell Hounds for breakfast! But I didn't feel like lying to him. _

"_It scared me" I said honestly, "If you hadn't shot it I would be dead" he sighed "You'll meet worse Percy, far worse before you're done" he said _

"_Done…with what exactly?" "Your quest of course, will you accept it?" _

_I looked down to see that Grover had his fingers crossed but I still didn't completely understand, "You haven't told me what it is sir…" he grimaced and heaved a great sigh, "That's the hard part, the details about it all"_

"_Okay" I said determined not to look at the storm "I'll travel by land" nervousness and fear racked my body, "That's right" Chiron said, "Three companions may accompany you, Grover is one and the other two have already volunteered, if you will accept their help. _

"_Oh wow, gee" I said feigning surprise, "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?" The air shimmered beside Chiron, on both sides. Annabeth appeared with her Yankees hat on one said while a veil of darkness slowly disappeared on his left with Nox standing there. _

"_Percy, you know I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain" she said earning a snort from Nox, "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to try to save the world we're the best people to keep you from messing up. Oh and by the way, don't ever call me stupid" she glared at me and took her dagger from the holster on her jeans. _

"_If you do say so yourself" I said with a shrug, "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?" _

_Her cheeks colored instantly, Nox smirked and shook her head, I gave her a questioning look but she shook her head innocently. Lies._

"_Do you want our help or not?" she asked after glancing at Nox, the truth was I did, I needed all the help I could get. _

"_Sure, sounds perfect" I said, "Excellent" Chiron said with a clap of his hands, This afternoon we'll take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan then after that you guys are on your own, Annabeth will be very important to you Percy" I swear to Gods I blushed and I pray she didn't see but by Nox's giggles and Annabeth smirking I can guess that she did. _

_Lightning flashed and rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather "I knew it" Nox said with a snort as Annabeth handed her five dollars a big golden coin. _

"_No time to waste" Chiron said ignoring the girls, "I think you all should start packing" _

"_I bet I can beat you back to the cabins" Nox said giving me a smirk, "Three way race" Annabeth said since Grover was going to stay here. _

_We lined up and bolted to the cabins, it was great to let off the steam, Nox face planted but won. "Woo!" she squealed as Luke picked her up from the wet ground and carried her to her cabin. "See you later Sea weed brain" Annabeth said jogging to her cabin while I walked to mine._

_**Okay there ya go, a chapter for today, excuse Lilith she's going to be a bit weird and enjoys helping her friends. At this point Annabeth is over Luke because she sees how Lilith and Luke act with each other and has realized that she does like Percy, she won't admit it though and won't for a while. Review pwease? **_


	9. Quest Begins With Unpleasant Dreams

_**A/N: Hey peoples, I hope everyone's holidays have been incredible, or are going incredibly. I do not own anything expect new characters and events, I make no profit from my writing either. **_

_After a few minutes we were packed and went on with our daily routine even though it was pouring out, showing how upset Zeus was I guess. Nox didn't show up until we were about to leave, Luke was running after her smiling, Annabeth said he hadn't look this happy in a while, she said he always looked happy but it was different now. _

"_The camp store gave me 100 dollars of mortal money and 20 drachma" I said turning to Nox who nodded, "Here" Chiron said as he galloped up the hill, he gave us each a bag of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar, "It is the food of the Gods, use it only when necessary, too much will burn you alive." He warned us, great give us something that can kill us. _

_Annabeth stood beside Nox, her Yankees cap tucked in her back pocket and a book on famous classical architectural, in Greek, to read when she got bored, and a long bronze sword in her sleeve which I'm pretty sure is going to get us busted the first time we go through a metal detector. _

_Grover stood beside me, his fake feet on his hoofs and baggy jeans on his furry legs so he could pass as a human. He wore a green Rasta style hat because when it rained it flattened his curly hair and you could just the tips of his little horns. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he only knew two songs: Mozart's piano concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duffs So Yesterday, both of which sounded pretty bad on reed pipes. _

_Nox still stood beside Luke, her head against his chest with his arm wrapped around her, he held a box out to me, "Here" he said with a smile, Nox looked up at him, something about the way she did it made me hesitant to take the box but I did it anyway. I mean, he's my friend, why would he give me something that could harm me?_

_She sighed and looked down, Luke gave her a squeeze as he kissed the top of her head. I feel…short. Annabeth read the way Nox was acting and shifted away from him, she didn't trust him either…maybe I should be cautious, she has known him for years. _

_Luke smiled as Argus came up the hill and guided us to where he had the white van. "Oh, under cover as pedos, I wanna be the bear" Nox said making little claws with her hands and scrunching her nose, Annabeth laughed and shook her head as I snorted and Luke laughed. Even Grover, who was uneasy and nervous about the whole quest thing, started laughing in his goaty like way. _

"_Of course you can be the bear" Grover smiled, "As long as you don't eat me" she blushed as her eyes widened, the most perverted thirteen year old ever. Luke smirked as he kissed her blush before saying goodbye and heading back down the hill. _

_We four got into the van and buckled up just in case of monster collisions, dangerous stuff man. I opened the shoe box, it was a pair of high-top convers, the normal kind but as soon as I picked them up wings sprouted from them. "Flying shoes, trade mark of Hermes" Annabeth said with a smile small, "Yeah, Luke's father sent them to him as a present, he hates them, the shoes and his father I mean." Nox said with a far off look in her eyes. _

"_Nox, it's okay, we won't be gone long" I said, she managed a smile that wasn't very convincing, something felt off. Annabeth gave her a questioning look, she shook her head, it's like they were having a conversation with just looking at each other. _

"_Here, you can have them" I said handing the shoes to Grover, "I don't really need em plus they aren't my size" I shrugged, Grover smiled taking them "They're my size, I mean, for my fake feet." I smiled as he put the box into his back pack. _

_I laid my head back and slipped my hands into my jeans pocket, my fingers brushed against something slender and cold. I pulled it out, it was a simple bronze pen. The kind you would click, probably back ink, easily disposable. I have no clue how it had gotten into my pocket though. Wrapped around it was a slip of paper, I took the paper off of it and read it silently. _

"_**Percy, this is a gift from your father. I have been keeping it safe for many years waiting for the child of prophecy, it is clear to me now that you are the rightful owner of the pen and the child of the prophecy. It has become quite clear through the chain of recent events. Once clicked this pen will change into a bronze sword, it will only harm demigods and monsters-not humans-you're most likely wondering why this is. It won't harm humans, it will only pass through them, because it is made of celestial bronze, like Annabeth's knife and mostly like Lilith's sword. Your sword was forged by Cyclops, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the river Lethe. It is deadly to monsters, to any creature in the underworld, provided they don't kill you first. The blade will simply pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed be either celestial or normal weapons. Demigods are twice as vulnerable. The sword is enchanted, if you lose it or it is taken it will appear back in your pocket. I'm sorry I hadn't trained you more, good luck –Chiron" **_

_I slipped it back into my pocket and turned to Nox, "What's your sword made of?" I asked her, she shrugged "Celestial bronze and tempered steel I think" Annabeth's attention snapped to her, "Can we see it?" she asked, she pulled out a small toy sword and muttered something, the sword became full size, dangerous in a moving car but I guess it was fine. "Luke had it made for me" she said, "He has one like it" she added, one side was celestial bronze the other steel, "That can kill both humans and monsters, he's crazy" Annabeth said, Nox sighed and put her sword away. She curled up into a ball in the back seat, within minutes soft snores came from her. I suddenly felt horribly bad for her, she was keeping something from us that was hurting her. _

_Annabeth's expression was unreadable, a flurry of emotions was crossing her face. She moved laid her head back and said "We should all get some sleep, we won't be getting much throughout the quest." Grover was the first to fall asleep, then Annabeth. It took me a few minutes but eventually I passed out, but of course I had a dream. _

_Nox stood with Luke, they were on the beach at camp, it was a clear night so it was easy to hear what they were saying and see how they acted. "You did it?" she asked, Luke sighed and took her hands in his, "Lily, I did but you have to believe me, it was for a good reason. The Gods, they…" Nox pushed him away and wrapped the blanket that was loosely on her shoulders tighter around her shoulders. "You set the thing lose in camp knowing it could kill us!" she screamed, Luke pulled her close and whispered in her hair "I didn't want you to get hurt Lily…I love you" the last part was quieter and more filled with pain but truth. A weird noise was heard from Nox, "You…love me, after everything you told me and the fact that you said you don't truly love anyone anymore you're going to say you love me?" she looked up at him, confusion and pain her pale, sad face. Tears were running down her cheeks, Luke choked on what seemed like a sob but he doesn't cry. "That was before getting to know so much about you, spending so much time with you…you know me better than anyone" he said shakily brushing tears off her cheek, "Please don't cry Lily, please you're too beautiful to cry" I never expected Luke to talk like that. He was too care free and laid back, Annabeth said he was bitter also. _

"_I love you" he said again, "I love you too" she sighed, I've never seen Luke smile so much, I'm sure Annabeth hasn't either. "We should get back to the cabins" she said after they kissed, something I didn't need to see by the way, he pecked her lips before taking her hand and walking back to her cabin, they quickly went in and the dream dissolved to this morning. _

"_Luke!" she squealed as he tossed her onto her bed, he smiled and crawled towards her, make out session and me vomiting happened. It was cute and all but she was honestly like a little sister to me, "I love you" he whispered against her lips, she smiled "I love you too"_

"_I have to ask you something" he suddenly tensed as the air in the cabin became thick, "What is it?" she asked, Luke moved off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, she wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his back. "I need you to join me" she stiffened "Luke…" she started, "No Lilith, I need you." He said turning, her legs no longer wrapped around him, he towered over her, "I can't just leave them Luke, I understand why you hate the Gods but this isn't the way to go about it" _

_He kissed her but she tried to push him away, he kept trying until she gave into him, he kissed her cheek then jawline and down to her neck, she squirmed slightly as he whispered "I need you Lilith, please come with me. We could do amazing things" his gaze met hers, "I don't know Luke, I feel like I should be here but I also feel like I should be with you" "Choose me" he said immediately, his lips crashed against hers, how the hell do I wake up. _

"_Luke" she said gasping for air, he pulled her up to him, "Think about it Lily, we could be amazing" she sighed and looked into his eyes, love and fear were shining in hers, love, need and pain shone in his. "I'll think about it" tears formed in her eyes, he held her close comforting her, telling her things would be alright. _

"_They won't be" she would mutter, I felt horrible, I don't understand what was going on but he was hurting her with whatever decision he was having her make. _

_I woke up being shaken by Annabeth, "You okay?" she asked, I guess only a few minutes had passed, "I woke up and your face was contorted in a scowl" she said, I explained to her what happened in the dream, "You saw the past, it's a rare thing, don't worry about it. I'll talk to her about it, maybe I can get her to tell me what he's planning" I nodded and laid back unable to sleep again. _

"_We're here" Argus said an hour later, we grabbed our things and said goodbye to him before getting out and walking through the bus station, Argus stayed to make sure we got our ticket then drove off, the blue eye on the back of his hand opening to watch us as he did. _

_Annabeth stayed back with Nox, they sat on a different bench talking, and Nox looked at her confused every time she talked until she shook her head. After a few minutes they came and sat with us, "She won't say anything, yet, I'll get it out of her" Annabeth whispered to me. We sat there and waited for the bus, rain was pouring outside and Nox looked ready to bash her head on something if the bus didn't come soon. _

_A few minutes later it arrived, Grover was tense as we got on. Nox sat by the window, Grover next to her, me then Annabeth by the other window, our bags in the seat beside us, we sat in the back so we could all sit together. "I have a bad feeling" Nox and Grover said, Annabeth glanced at them then down the aisle way, no one suspicious came on so she relaxed and went to reading her book while Nox doodled pictured of black roses, she hated normal things, which was great due to who she was and who she was with. _

_Like come on, how much more abnormal can you get if you're sitting with a satyr, a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena, not to mention you're a daughter of Nyx, and to add on you're all going to be fighting monsters while trying to find Zeus' master bolt before the summer solstice. But hey, maybe things could get weirder, we'll have to wait and see. _

_I guess I was speaking out loud, Nox hit me with her sketch book and Annabeth with her architect book, both hurt, I winced and rubbed my head as Grover laughed and played on with a little toy, kinda like the games you would find in a McDonalds happy meal, this one was soccer. He seemed to enjoy it, I decided not to chance trying to sleep so Grover gave me one of the games, he apparently had a few. _

_**Thanks for reading, hopefully it wasn't too bad but hey, I suck at writing. Bye, bye for now **_


	10. Flames

_**A/N: Hey peoples, I only own new people and events and I make no profit from my crappy writing. I also became curious of what Lilith meant so I looked it up and well, very interesting. In one story she is a demon while in the other she was the first woman created before Eve, I like it either way.**_

"_Something is going to happen" Nox said setting her Sketch book in her backpack, Annabeth stiffened slightly. "She's right" both Annabeth and Grover said, we put our things away as the bus stopped and more passengers boarded, suddenly Annabeth's clamped her hand on my leg. Nox smirked and shook her head, "Already" _

_An old lady just boarded the bus, she wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face and she carried a big paisley purse, when she tilted her head up her black eyes glittered and my heart skipped a beat. A small groan was heard as Nox hit her head on the seat in front of her. _

_Two other old ladies got on after her, they wore the same thing except their hats were different colors. One was green and one was purple, but otherwise they were the same old evil wrinkly people. I shrunk down in my seat shaking my head, I slipped my hand in my pocket and grabbed the sword. _

"_Calm down" Nox said shifting in her seat to get a better view of the demon hags, triplet demon grandmothers. They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message to us: nobody leaves. _

_The bus started and continued down the streets of Manhattan. "She didn't stay dead long" I mumbled trying to keep my voice from quivering, "I thought you said they could stay dead for a life time" _

"_I said if you're lucky" Annabeth said, her voice calm but she was obviously thinking hard, "Obviously you aren't lucky, we could try to get out through the windows" she said after a few minutes. "No, the windows don't open" Grover said, he was shaking, absolutely terrified. "Is there a back exit?" she asked, Nox shook her head. "Nope, only way out is through the front or by smashing windows and by then we would have been caught, we would arouse too much attention. Percy needs to get past them" Annabeth nodded and continued thinking. _

"_They won't attack us in public would they?" I asked, Annabeth answered, "Humans have bad eyesight, their little brains can only process what they see through the mist" "They'll see three old ladies killing us, right?" _

"_Or they would just see us getting hit with their hideous purses" Nox shrugged, "We can't count on mortals for help right now, maybe we could escape through the emergency roof exits…?"Annabeth suggested, Nox shook her head, "They'd notice four kids trying to get out from the roof plus we're going too fast, the humans would stop us" Annabeth nodded, "We need to find a way out" _

_We hit the Lincoln Tunnel, the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet except for the quiet sound of the rain, Nox put in her ear buds and slipped her hand into her pocket where her sword was. Annabeth gave her a look and she nodded, I will never understand them._

_Mrs. Dodds got up, I tensed ass she said "I need to use the restroom" her voice was flat and her words sounded rehearsed. Her sisters stood, "So do I" they said at once. They all started walking down the aisle. _

"_Percy, you need to take my hat" Annabeth said in a hushed voice, "what?" I was whacked in the head, "They only want you, there is a chance they won't even notice us, take my hat. You will turn invisible and you can pass by them, duck into a seat and wait until they pass out then go for the exit" _

_I felt like a coward as I took her Yankees hat with shaking hands, I put it on and looked down where my body used to be. I took a deep breath and walked up the aisle, I made it up ten rows then ducked into an empty seat as the furies walked past. Mrs. Dodds stopped and looked into the seat I was in. She sniffed the air and narrowed her beady eyes, thankfully she didn't see anything. She kept walking with her sisters towards the back. I continued walking up the aisle to the front of the bus and was about to push the emergency stop button when a hideous wail came from the back of the bus._

_I turned to see that the old ladies were not old ladies anymore, their faces were still the same-I guess they couldn't get any uglier- but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bats wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips. _

_The furies surrounded Nox, Annabeth and Grover, lashing their whips and hissing "Where is it? Where?!" The other people on the bus were screaming and cowering in their seats from fear, they saw something, the mist must not be doing its job too good. _

"_He's not with us! He left!" Annabeth yelled, she drew her bronze knife as the furies raised their whips, Grover grabbed a tin can ready to launch it ay one and Nox has her sword raised. _

_What I did next was the most impulsive and dangerous thing I've done, I should have been named ADHD poster child of the year for it. The bus driver was distracted trying to see what the commotion was in his rearview mirror, I grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the left. Painful howls filled the bus as everyone was thrown to the right, then I heard what I hoped were three Furies being slammed into the window. _

"_Whoa what the-HEY!" the bus driver said wrestling for control of the wheel, the bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, sparks were flying a mile ahead of us. We made it out of the Lincoln Tunnel, we were back out in the rainstorm which seemed to have gotten worse. We battled for control of the wheel, cars were pushed out of the way like bowling pins. _

_The driver found an exit and jerked the wheel towards it, we ended up on an abandoned road that you just couldn't believe was across the river from New York. There was forest to one side and the Hudson River to our other, the driver decided to head towards the river so I did another impulsive thing and hit the emergency break. _

_The bus flew forward, did a full spin on the wet asphalt then crashed into the trees, the emergency lights flashed as the doors flew open. The bus driver ran out as the passengers stampeded after him. I sat on the driver's seat to let them pass, by the time everyone was off the Furies had regained their balance and had their fiery whips raised at Annabeth while she waved her bronze knife and yelled in ancient Greek telling them to back off, Grover threw tin cans, Nox had a fiery whip wrapped around her wrist, as she tried to get close enough with her sword but it taunted her. _

_Annabeth's nose and Nox's lip were bleeding, Grover didn't seem hurt thankfully. _

_I looked at the open door, I was free to go but I couldn't leave my friends, I took off the invisibility hat and slipped I into my pocket, "Hey!" I was on a role with how impulsive I was being. _

"_Idiot!" Nox screamed as the whip was ripped off her wrist, Annabeth shook her head telling me to run, Grover threw cans. _

_But the Furies had already turned, their yellow fangs barred at me and suddenly the exit seemed like a great idea. Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, like she used to do in math class when she was about to deliver my F- math test. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather. _

_Her sisters hoped onto the seats beside her and crawled over the seats like huge nasty lizards, hissing flicking their whips. _

"_Perseus Jackson" Mrs. Dodds said in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther south than Georgia, "You have offended the Gods, now you shall die" _

"_I liked you better as a math teacher" I told her, she growled in response, my three friends moved up behind the furies looking for an opening. I took the pen from my pocket and clicked it, the pen changed into the sword Riptide, the shimmering celestial bronze sword that killed Mrs. Dodds before. _

_The Furies hesitated, Mrs. Dodds wasn't too excited to see it again. "Submit now" she hissed "And you will not suffer eternal torment" _

"_I don't believe that" I told her, "but nice try" _

"_Look out!" Grover yelled as Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around my wrist, my wrist felt like it was turning into molten lava, "FUCK!" I screamed out, one of the Furies came towards me and I hit "her" in the face with the hilt of my sword she went toppling backward onto a seat, Annabeth got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestlers hold and yanked her backwards while Grover ripped the whip out of her hand _

"_Ow!" he screamed "Hot, hot!" Nox took it out of his hand and lashed the whip at one of the sisters, it wrapped around her neck, she pulled the whip ripping her head off, the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Nox smirked and headed to the back again._

_I slashed at the sister who I had hit in the face with the hilt of my sword, she burst open like piñata. _

"_Zeus with destroy you!" Mrs. Dodds promised, "Hades will have your soul!" _

_I rolled my eyes "Braccas meas vescimini!" I don't know where the Latin came from but I'm pretty sure it meant "Eat my pants!" _

_Thunder shook the bus, the hair rose on the back of my neck. "Get out!" Annabeth yelled, "Now!" I ran off the bus, I didn't need any encouragement and didn't hesitate this time. I watched as Mrs. Dodds struggled, her wings stuck to the bus seats. _

_Annabeth and Grover followed me off, we noticed some passengers were yelling at the driving, some just walked around in a daze while others walked around muttering or yelling "We're going to die!" _

_A guy in a Hawaiian style shirt snapped a picture of me before I could recap Riptide, "Where's Nox?" Grover asked, I was about to freak out when, __**BOOOOOOM!**_

_The windows of the bus exploded, the passengers screamed and ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, the painful wails coming from inside the bus told us she wasn't dead yet. _

"_She's calling for reinforcements! We need to go, now!" Annabeth said, we bolted towards the woods, rain pouring down on us as we plunged into the darkness leaving the flames behind us. _

_After an hour and a half of running I stopped breathing hard, "Was she still on the bus?!" I yelled to Annabeth who stopped and leaned against a tree catching her breath. "She…no she couldn't have been" she shook her head and thought for a minute, "She never got off…" Grover said, looking around to see where we were and if there was any sign of anyone else here. "We have to keep going, she has to be alive. Zeus can't kill her, he has alliance with her mother. She's probably alive and looking for us but we can't afford to stay here. She knows that, she'll find us if she's alive…and if not her body will appear at camp, it's a charm we have" _

"_What if the charm doesn't work anymore…like the charm for the weather stopped working" I asked, her face paled slightly but she shook her head, "She will be okay. She will find us." _

_**Hey peoples, sorry for inactivity I feel like crap but oh well. Sorry for the short and sucky chapter but yeah. Hopefully yall at least somewhat enjoyed it, if not…well I'm sorry._. **_


	11. Aunty Em

_**A/N: Hey, I only new characters and events and make no profit from my writing. **_

_***Lilith's p.o.v**_

_I hacked open the side of the bus with my sword and burst through the hole, cutting my ankle on the jagged metal, I managed to grab our bags as well but I felt like shit. My wrist was burning like molten lava was dumped on it, my lips were caked in blood and my side was cut up from the Furies claws. _

_Just I was about to get up thunder shot from the sky and hit the bus, an earth shattering __**BOOOOOM! **__Was heard, I hit my head hard on the wet asphalt, the bus was in flames but the fucking last Furie was screeching and howling inside it still. Annabeth and Luke taught me about monsters and right now it sounded like she was calling for help…or she wanted a sandwich…I still can't tell if Luke was kidding about that. _

_My heart grew heavy as I thought of him, I hated this all so much. _

_I shook myself and stood up, manage to not fall over again, and grabbed the bags. I walked towards the woods, it was difficult due to the fact my side was burning and itching like crazy. "You!" a lady yelled out, I turned and saw that it was a woman who looked strangely familiar. "Um…yeah?" I shifted uncomfortably as she walked up to me. "What just happened?" she asked, I shrugged "Difficult lad, best to just say that the driver lost control of the bus and skidded off the road, ended up crashing but no one is hurt." _

"_But you're hurt…" I shook my head before she could continue, "I was never here" I shrugged and was about to walk away, "Lilith, good luck on yours and your friends quest, you'll find them by tonight. They are deep within the woods, scared that you're dead but Annabeth knows you're not" she smiled as my jaw dropped, the fuck. "And Luke…" I asked softly, desperately hoping she would tell me something good would happen, her face turned dark and sad "I'm sorry dear, his future without you is bleak, you'll be the reason he rights things. Do what your heart desires, in the end all will be right…for a period of time anyway." _

_I shook my head as tears clouded my eyes, "He says if he was to ever end this…" she gave me a slight nod before turning and walking off, I broke. Silent tears trickled down my cheeks, I turned and walked through the woods, night would be in a few hours, maybe 4, at most. _

_Within two hours I was tired and the burning from my side hadn't gone away. I had stopped a few minutes ago and cleaned the blood off my lips and side. I poured cold water on my wrist but it didn't help, it fucking sucked. _

_I wanted to just stop and sit there thinking but I can't really do that with everything that's currently going on. I took the drachma that Annabeth had given me from my pocket, I had quite a few from bets I made with campers, and usually I won. _

_It was raining so I decided this would work, I made an Iris message. I walked for a while before finding a patch of mist, said the thingy shakily and threw in a drachma. Luke showed up, he was sitting on his bed. He was upset, "Luke…?" I said, my voice shaking still. He shot up as he heard my voice, he turned and saw 'me' "Lilith…" he voice was soft and worried, "Furies" I said shaking my head, "Your lip is bleeding and dear gods, your wrist…what happened?" I went on explaining everything that transpired earlier. "So you're looking for them now?" he asked after making me eat a small square of ambrosia and drink a bit of nectar. It helped but I should have taken more, I wasn't going to though._

"_Yeah, I can tell they're close though, they're resting so I decided to Iris message you. " I answered, "I miss you" he said, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes shone with pain and anger, "I miss you too, I don't have much time left though Luke, but I know something is wrong, please tell me" I quickly said, he shook his head and shrugged. It was about what he was doing. _

_I sighed, I remembered the lady from earlier, he was going to end it one day and it would be me who convinced him. "I love you" he said, the message was fading "I love you too" I managed to say as tears formed, pain flashed across his face as he saw but the message was over. I kept walking and within an hour I found them, night was falling and the rain had stopped. I threw the bags down beside Percy. _

_Annabeth and Grover tackled me with a hug, Annabeth wasn't a huggy person but I'm guessing it was the thought of losing someone else she was growing close to that made her do it. I smiled hugging them back, as they let go Percy came and wrapped his arms around me. He squeezed me tightly, which would have felt great if my side wasn't burning. We sat together, Annabeth made a small father, a cloud of darkness fell over us. I didn't want anyone seeing us, we needed to rest, even if it's just for a few minutes. It was so cold. _

_Soon enough the fire wouldn't stay lit, the rain picked up and we had to keep walking. This fucking sucks. _

_***Percy's p.o.v **_

_I guess it's good in a way that there are Gods out there, because there is someone else to blame for everything that goes wrong. For instance, when you're walking away from a bus after being attacked by monster hags on a bus that was blown up by lightning. Other people would think that this is just really bad luck but if you're a demigod you know that some divine force really wants to fuck up your day; or even your life. _

_Nox seemed to turn bitter this night, "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, she shrugged and pulled her head over her head. _

"_My wrist hurts" I complained, I could feel Annabeth roll her eyes. "Well maybe if you hadn't jumped into the fight-" she started, "What was I supposed to do? Let you get killed?" _

"_I would have been fine, you don't need to protect Me." she countered, "Yeah, sliced like bread but fine" Grover interjected, Nox snorted and shook her head as she talked to Grover. She managed to calm him down a bit, he munched on a tin can but was shaky still. _

_After a few minutes Annabeth fell into line with me, "Look...I'm sorry" she started, "I appreciate that you came back to help us, it was really brave of you." I gave her a small smile, "We're a team, right?" she nodded, "It's just that if you die, not only would it totally suck for you but also this quest would be over and this could be my only chance to see the outside world."_

_The storm let up, the rain only a trickle now. The glow of the city behind us, I could only see the faint glint of her golden blond hair. "You haven't left camp half-blood since you were seven?" she shook her head "No, just some small field trips, my dad-" I interjected "The history professor" she nodded "Things didn't work out after he got married, I mean maybe it is because I'm a half blood, I mean camp is my home and has been since I was seven." Her words were rushed, like she was afraid someone or something would try to stop her. _

"_But all we do is train and train and train, the real world is where we really do stuff, ya know where I can put my training to the test. It's where all the monsters are, when you go out you can actually tell if you're any good or not." _

_I swear I heard doubt in her voice, "You're pretty good with that knife" _

"_You really think so?" she asked, "Anyone who can piggy back ride a fury is alright with me" I swear I saw her smile but it was dark so I could have been mistaken. "I think I should tell you something…" she said, "Something back on the bus…"she was interrupted by a shrill sound, like an owl being tortured followed by a giggle from Nox. _

"_My reed pipes still work! Maybe if can remember a path song we can get out of these woods" Grover cried, he started puffing on the pipes, it sounded strangely like Hilary Duff. We didn't find a path but I did walk into a tree. After stumbling and muttering a string of curses we continued walking, Annabeth and Nox were laughing the whole time. _

_I'll just add that to the list of super powers I do not have: Infrared vision. I rubbed the bump on my head. _

_After a few more minutes of walking I caught the smell of greasy food, I realized that I hadn't had any unhealthy food since I got to camp half blood. Where we lived on a healthy diet that the nymphs prepared, the bright lights of a neon sign drew us closer. My stomach growled and Annabeth hit my arm "Shut up" she said before looking around. _

_I looked up the neon sign, from what I made out it said: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM_

"_What's a GOMEN?" Nox asked, Grover chuckled, "What the heck does that say?" Annabeth shrugged "I don't know" with how much she loved reading I forgot she was dyslexic too. "It says Aunty Ems Garden Gnome Emporium" Grover said "Oh, gnomes" Nox said walking foreword and poking what I guess was a garden gnome and poked it, "Gnome" she said again. We all basically face palmed and walked over to her. "I used to be afraid of gnomes so I would catapult them off my roof and into our neighbors yard." She said with a smile. "You're weird, even for a demigod" Grover said smiling, she looked kinda hurt but stayed somewhat smiling. She had to know it wasn't meant as well him being a douche, he liked her weirdness. _

"_Wait…" Grover warned looking at one of the statues "This looks like my aunt Beatrice…" I rolled my eyes, "There is a ton of statues, gnomes, here Grover. There are a few more satyrs over there along with kids and adults and other things" I said "It's just a coincidence" _

"_I smell monsters" he said, Annabeth shook her head, "No, your nose is stuffed from the Furies. We still have their smell on our clothes and Nox has one of their whips, it'll probably disappear when they come back to life" I looked to her belt loop and sure enough the barbed whip that burned both our wrists was hanging there. "All we smell is burgers" which I need, badly. _

_The door creaked open and there stood a tall Middle Eastern woman, or I thought she was Middle Eastern anyway. She wore a long black dress that covered everything but her coffee colored hands and elegant nails, I'm guessing she was an elderly grandma who was once beautiful. A black veil covered her face and a head dress covering her hair. Black eyes glinted from behind the veil. _

"_Oh, hello dears. Why are yall out so late? Where are your parents?" she asked curiously, "Are um…parents" Annabeth started, "We're orphans" I cut in, "Orphans!" the woman seemed hysterical, "Yeah, we got separated from our caravan, our circus caravan. The ring master said if we got separated to meet him at the gas station but…maybe he forgot or maybe it's the wrong gas station…is that food I smell?" I went on, "Oh you poor dears! Come in, come in!" she ushered us in "Go straight through the ware house, there is a dining area in the back, I'm Aunty Em"_

"_Circus caravan?" Nox gave me a look and shook her head, "Always have a strategy, right?" I said, "Your brain is full of kelp" Annabeth muttered, we walked to the back, Grover clinging to Nox. _

_The ware house was full of more statues, all wearing different outfits with different expressions. People would have to have a really big garden to even have one of these since they were all life size. _

_Okay, you can call me stupid all you want for walking into a strange ladies emporium type thing but you haven't smelt Aunty Ems burgers, it was like laughing gas in the dental office. It mad everything else go away, well except hunger; it made that grow. _

_I barely even noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, how Nox was suddenly getting more reluctant to go forward or how Aunty Em locked the door behind us. All I cared about was getting to the back to get food and sure enough there was a dining area in the back. A big counter with soda fountains, a grill, fryers, and a nacho cheese dispenser. My mouth watered, we sat on the cement benches and waited as Aunty Em walked in behind us. "Oh, and don't worry about money children. This a special gift for such nice orphans." She said with a smile, I think. "Thank you ma'am" Annabeth said, she was sitting beside me. Grover sat beside Nox._

_Aunty Em stiffened as if Annabeth had done something wrong but relaxed as quickly as she had tensed, "No need for thanks Annabeth, such beautiful gray eyes you have" she smiled, Grover stiffened and looked at Nox, she pursed her lips and stiffened slightly. _

_Seconds after Aunty Em disappeared behind the snack counter she came out with two trays of double cheeseburgers, XXXL fries and vanilla shakes. I was half way through my burger when I remembered to breathe, Annabeth was sipping her shake and eating her burger, and Grover picked at his fries and seemed ready to eat the wax paper but was too nervous. Nox sipped her shake and ate a fry every few minutes. _

"_Oh come now Lilith, eat your food dear. You're a growing girl" Aunty Em said with a smile, "What's that hissing?" Grover asked, Aunty Em looked back to where the grills and fryer were, "You're probably just hearing the fryer Grover, keen ears you have" she said, "I take vitamins for my ears" he said looking down at his shake. "Admirable but don't worry dear"_

_Aunty Em didn't eat, she just sat with her fingers interlaced watching us as we did. She never took off her headdress, not even to cook. It was unsettling to have someone watch me eat, especially since I couldn't see her face but I brushed it off. I felt more than satisfied and sleepy as I finished my burger, I slowly ate my fries and shake as I tried to make conversation with our hostess. _

"_So, you sell garden gnomes" I said trying to sound interested, she lit up. "Oh yes, quite a popular business, statuary" she said, "Really? That's cool, do you get a lot of business?" she shook her head "No, not since that highway was built; I cherish every customer I get. I felt eyes on the back of my neck, my hair stood on end. I turned to see a statue of a woman, her face frozen in fear. "The faces are always the hardest part"_

"_Percy, we should get going, the ringmaster will be waiting" Annabeth stood abruptly as Aunty Em went to stroke her cheek. "Yes!" Grover said standing up, wax paper in his mouth. "Yeah, come on Percy, he'll be waiting for us" Nox stood and went to stand by Grover and Annabeth. "Oh, please don't go yet. I rarely get children visitors" she sounded so sad, her story was sad, she was so alone. "We can stay for a little longer" I yawned "No we can't, he's waiting Percy" Annabeth said, "Please, at least stay a little while longer for a pose?" she asked, "A pose?" Nox asked, "Yes, a picture! Children are so popular, everyone loves children but I don't get many at all" _

"_We can do a pose" I said standing, I was getting irritated with them, she was being so nice, why are they being so mean. "You guys barely ate" I pointed out, "Not really hungry" they all said. "Just one pose" Aunty Em said, "What's the harm Annabeth?" she purred, Annabeth looked upset but nodded, Nox sent me a death glare. _

"_Oh yay! Now I'll just position you all correctly, hopefully the faces turn out correctly this time. The faces are always so difficult" she shook her head, "Now everyone smile, a real big happy smile for Aunty Em" _

"_Where is your camera?" Nox asked her, Aunty Em smiled taking a step back. "Smile now dears" Grover turned to look at a satyr statue, "This looks like my uncle Ferdinand" he said, "Look this way Grover" Aunty Em chastised, "THIS IS UNCLE FERDINAND!" he screamed, Aunty Em ignored him. _

"_Now just wait, I can't really see you with this veil on" she said starting to undo her head dress, "Percy, something is wrong" Annabeth said, Nox was trying to calm Grover down, he was freaking out over the statue. "Nothing is wrong Annabeth, just a simple pose" she said, small hisses were heard as she continued to unwrap her head dress._

_Something told me to listen to Annabeth but I was so sleepy from the food, I shook my head and tried to focus, which was more difficult than usual. "Look away!" Annabeth screamed as Aunty Em took off her head dress, I listened to Annabeth. _

_**Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long to update, I as having trouble writing but here is a chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad. I can't update until Saturday due to the fact I start school tomorrow. Please either kidnap me or kill me, I hate school; love to learn though. **_


	12. Exams

_**Hey peoples, I'm sorry that I haven't written this weekend. I've been busy studying for semester exams and let's just say I'm going to epically fail math. I will write nest weekend because it is after exams (They start Tuesday). Mind blowing head aches and stress because I feel like I'm just going to fail them and I need to not fail but I'm just stupid. **_

_**Chapter(s) will be posted nest weekend, have a great week peoples. **_

_** ~Monsterpanda **_


End file.
